Wakfu: TEMPORADA 4
by Cloud's Walker
Summary: Han pasado 3 años desde que llegaron de vuelta del Inglorium, pero... ¿Se acuerdan de algo? Siguen todos con su vida normal, como si nada hubiese pasado. Poco a poco, aventura tras aventura van recordando sucesos sobre... ¿El fin del mundo?, Yugo no sabía lo cerca que estaba. Deberán enfrentarse contra el más poderoso de los enemigos. Pero... ¿Quién podría ser?
1. Capítulo 1: Lagunas

**_Pronto lo olvidarás todo, pronto serás olvidado._**

 ** _~ Marco Aurelio_**

 _Todos los personajes, paisajes, lugares, montañas... Básicamente todo lo que exista en el Krosmoz, (Excepto de mi propia creación), pertenece única y exclusivamente a **ANKAMA.**_

 **LAGUNAS:**

Todos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una una enorme mesa real. Esperaban ansiosos la noticia que se iba a producir en breves.

En el ambiente se palpaba la tensión, como si fuera algo que respirases y tuviera olor, un olor fuerte y amargo.

Cada uno de los presentes gruñia por lo bajo a modo de protesta. Se miraban unos a otros, tratando de ver sus intenciones.

Varios segundos más tarde una mujer regordeta de pelo verde entró en sala donde se encontraban todos presentes. Vino con una bandeja repleta platos tapados. Todos ellos los puso sobre la mesa y los repartió entre todas las personas que se encontraban allí.

Entonces el anuncio iba a llegar. Las palabras mágicas que marcaban la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

-Espero que sea de su agrado... - Dijo la señora mientras se retiraba lentamente para evitar, en su mayor medida, lo que estaba por suceder.

Todos los hombres allí presentes, destaparon su plato y empezaron a engullir la sopa que se encontraba en los cuencos y, en varios segundos, ya estaban pidiendo más raciones, exigiendo a la camarera sadida. Adamai no sólo se estaba comiendo la sopa, si no que el cuenco también era parte de su menú. Al poco rato, ya lo había engullido todo. A Ruel, se le caían varias gotas de sopa por la barba. Con un segundo cuenco, daba de comer a Junior. Yugo, en cambio, comía con un poco más de parsimonia que el resto mientras miraba de reojo cuál sería la reacción de las chicas. Goultard, en cambio, estaba a punto de convertirse en Dark Vlad, tenía varias pilas de cuencos a un lado y a otro suyo. Adamai tuvo que tranquilizarle antes de que causara algún desastre a nivel global.

Como Yugo suponía, las mujeres no se lo tomaron nada bien. Evangeline miraba con asco a su marido, ya que estaba enseñando a su hijo e hija como un verdadero yopuka debía comer, pero por mucho que Eva mirase despectivamente, sus ojos irradiaban dirvesion. En cambio Amalia estaba roja como un tomate. El porqué, es una historia muy larga, bueno no tan larga, simplemente estaban en el palacio sadida y la mujer era la chef real, no una camarera cualquiera.

Amalia tenía en su cara varias tonalidades. Rojo furia, rosa vergüenza, azul de asco... Se estaba cansando más rápido de lo acostumbrado.

-¡PERO BUENO YA ESTÁ BIEN!, ¡ESTAMOS EN EL PALACIO DEL REINO SADIDA, Y SU PRINCESA ESTÁ PRESENTE!- Amalia gritó mostrando su rabia a todos los que se encontraban allí. Los guardias se asomaron por la gran puerta.

Todo se paró de repente. Como si de un sueño se tratase, todos se levantaron a la vez y se inclinaron pronunciando unas palabras que Amalia nunca hubiera imaginado que existieran en sus diccionarios.

-Lo sentimos Princesa del reino sadida, Amalia Sheran Sharm... - Algo estaba pasando... Lo único que pudo hacer Amalia fue girar la cabeza rápidamente indignada y avergonzada.

Los guardias de la puerta volvieron a sus puestos y poco rato después los hombres volvieron a centrarse en la deliciosa comida que se encontraba en la mesa. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Amalia pensaba que a lo mejor, por fin, todo estaban madurando.

Pasaron algunos minutos y todos terminaron de comer. Era hora del postre, tarta real con alguna bebida a elegir.

Amalia no tenía más hambre, había intentado olvidarse de ello, pero le era imposible, no podía quitarselo de la cabeza. De pronto comenzó a replantearse el porque les había invitado a su palacio. No sabía si tenía una respuesta... Ella suponía que era para tener compañía. Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo sola desde la muerte de su padre... Y su hermano tenía que atender asuntos en todas partes, siempre poniendo la misma excusa. "Lo siento Amalia, tengo que ir a Emelka a firmar unos papales sobre el comercio de carnes." Siempre lo mismo. Nunca iba solo, en cada viaje estaba la reina, su esposa, Aurora.

Yugo pudo notar que Amalia no estaba bien, miraba al suelo y sus ojos irradiaban trsiteza, no se encontraba nada bien. Se levantó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Estas bien? - Preguntó Yugo tratando de calmarla.

-Si... No... , no lo sé Yugo, desde la muerte de mi padre, no soy la misma. - Hubo un breve silencio.

-La muerte del rey nos ha afectado a todos. Puede que no sea el más indicado para decirlo pero, era un gran padre y te quería como a nadie. Además fue un gran hombre, todos le extrañamos. - Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la princesa sadida. Estaba cabizbaja en la mesa con la mirada oculta por una sombra.

Acto seguido se levantó, abrió la gran puerta del comedor, salió y cerró con un golpe seco.

-Se lo que significa perder a un padre a esa edad, incluso a casi toda tu familia. - dijo ruel, y tenía sentido al menos, la vida de ruel no había sido fácil. - No podéis culparla de que se comporte así, ha sido un golpe bajo para todos, pero sobre todo para ella. El rey se fue en un momento en el que su hija necesitaba un pilar sobre el que sostenerse.

-Necesita tiempo. - Adamai intervino. - Se le pasará, pero hay que apoyarla.

-Pero... ¡Fue salvando al mundo! - dijo Tristepin alzando el puño de Rubilax.

Yugo se encontraba ajeno al debate que se estaba llevando a cabo a sus espaldas. No podía parar de pensar en ella y en lo que sentía.

Perder a un padre era parecido a lo que sentía él cuando pensaba en su pueblo, o eso es lo que creía. Al menos estaban a salvo en otra dimensión y sabía que algún día los volvería a ver.

Evangeline se levantó instantes después de haber terminado el debate y se fue en busca de Amalia, dejando su bebe al cuidado de Tristepin y sus hijos.

Adamai captó los pensamientos de su hermano y fue cerca de él, apoyándose en la ventana contigua.

-Perder a un padre no puede igualarse a lo que sientes por nuestro pueblo. - Se quedó observando la cara de Yugo unos instantes. - Tu sabes que en algún momento los verás a todos. Y otra cosa hermano. Somos inmortales y tenemos la eternidad para pensar en una forma de sacar a nuestro pueblo de ahí, pero Amalia no, a si que lo mejor será darla la mayor compañia posible. - Al terminar, Yugo se quedó un rato pensativo y cerró el puño de su brazo derecho a la altura del pecho, pronunció unas palabras que nunca había dicho pero que no hacían falta, porque siempre lo hacía.

-Protegeré a Amalia con todo mi ser y no dejaré que nadie la haga nada. - Adamai y Yugo chocaron los puños y una onda expansiva hizo que el lugar temblara un poco.

-Hay que ver... Tened más cuidado, que ya no tengo edad para estas cosas. - dijo Ruel mientras se masajeaba la espalda apoyándose en su pala.

Yugo comenzó a reír tímidamente rascándose la nuca y poco más tarde toda la sala estalló en risas.

-No seas cascarrabias abuelo Ruel. - dijo Elely mientras levantaba el dedo pulgar en modo de afirmación y sonreía. - Ahora déjame probar a mi Adamai. - dijo la pequeña, con una cara que se parecía a la de su padre antes de iniciar una pelea donde sabía que iba a perder.

-¡Así me gusta Elely, demuéstrale a ese dragoncito quien manda en este mundo! - dijo Tristepin mientras lloraba de alegría y orgullo por su hija.

-Si insistes... - Adamai ya estaba preparado para dar el choque de puños.

Elely también estaba preparada. Dos rápidos movimientos y sus puños chocaron con tal potencia que todos los vasos de cristal se habían roto y varias ramas de la sala habían crujido. La sala no estaba hecha para ser a prueba de bombas.

Lo guardias entraron en la sala apuntando con sus armas a los posibles intrusos. Pero Adamai y Elely estaban riéndose, el primero de pie y la segunda estampada contra la pared, desternillandose de risa como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Viendo como estaban las cosas los guardias decidieron salir otra vez a sus puestos en el pasillo, pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta Evangeline seguida de dos guardias sadidas entraron a la velocidad del rayo en el comedor. Casi sin voz y sudando, Evangeline proclamó las últimas palabras que alguien querría haber escuchado.

Amalia había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

En el mismo momento en el que toda la Hermandad del Tofu estaba de nuevo unida, algo les tenía que separar.

Los ojos de Yugo cambiaron al instante, sabía que algo malo iba a pasar. Fue el primero en salir con sus portales y la estela de wakfu que dejaba a su paso.

Yugo no sabía que, a su espalda, en la mesa, la tarta estaba llegando y todos comenzaban a comer y brindar por el reino. Todos parecían felices y contentos. Como si la noticia de Amalia no les hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo.

Yugo aterrizó encima de un árbol alto, pero de poco le sirvió. Todo el bosque estaba tapado por la densa vegetacion. Era como observar un mar verde desde arriba, sin poder ver más allá. Miró de izquierda a derecha pero no consiguió ver nada. De pronto, en el frente, salieron disparadas hacia arriba varias ramas de gran tamaño que habían crecido de la nada, tenía que ser magia.

Era la magia de Amalia. Tan imponente y fuerte como siempre. Parecía que se estaba defendiendo.

-Ya voy... Amalia. - Yugo prosiguió su camino a una gran velocidad llegando a los límites del bosque del reino.

Mientras tanto en el palacio todos seguían bebiendo y riendo. Ajenos a lo que estaba ocurriendo fuera...

Algo flotaba en el ambiente de la sala, parecía niebla, pero era casi invisible, de pronto la gran puerta se abrió, dando un fuerte golpe contra la pared y el nuevo rey sadida entró en la sala con su prometida. Ella tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro. Mientras que su prometido estaba muy enfadado, echaba chispas por los ojos. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y miraron al rey con cara de no saber lo que sucedía.

-¡¿Donde está mi hermana?! - preguntó con notable enfado mientras se acercaba al grupo. Todos se miraron interrogantes esperando a que alguien contestaste. - Me voy por asuntos para el crecimiento de este pueblo y no sois capaces de mantener quieta a Amalia... - El rey se tambaleó un poco y se apoyo sobre el respaldo de la silla que ocupaba Evangeline.

Ella fue quien contestó con un poco de miedo. Se arrodilló en frente del rey y pronunció una frase que hubiese helado la sangre a Yugo.

-Permite disculparme por este tremendo alboroto, y siento llevarle la contraria, mi rey, pero... Usted no tiene hermana. - La cara del rey se relajó un poco mientras volvía a sostenerse por sus propios medios.

Su cara reflejó una tranquilidad pasmosa, casi la misma de alguien que se ha olvidado por completo de las personas que ama...

-Por supuesto que no tengo hermana... ¿En que estaría pensado?, vamos cariño. - Dijo haciendo señas a su prometida la cual tenía una amplia sonrisa en su cara. - Vayamos a atender los asuntos de este reino que nos quedan pendientes. - Se despidió del grupo con un movimiento de manos. Y mientras hablaba a su esposa sobre las nuevas redes de transporte con Bonta, las puertas se cerraron tras el.

-¿En que estaría pensado ese cabeza de yopuka? - Dijo Tristepin. - ¿Desde cuando el nuevo rey tiene una hermana?, podré olvidarme de muchas cosas, pero no creo que pueda olvidarme de una princesa.

-Es cierto pero, ha sido muy extraño. - Adamai concordaba con Pinpan, era muy extraño. - Por cierto... ¿Alguien ha visto a Yugo? - preguntó Adamai. - Hace un momento estaba aquí y ha desaparecido sin más.

-Si, es verdad, es muy raro. Creo que salió por la ventana, pero no me acuerdo de porqué... El motivo no me acuerdo... Era... Ah, ¡claro! Es porque Am... - Ruel se quedó callado y quieto como una estatua. Como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado.

Toda la sala se quedó quieta, nada se movía ni nadie respiraba. De pronto todos se desplomaron en el suelo. Inconscientes.

Yugo estaba en el lugar donde todas las raíces se habían desbordado. Estaban casi en el límite del bosque y una batalla parecía que se había llevado a cabo. Todavía había humo por la zona y varios guardias sadidas estaban tendidos en el suelo. Tambien había otros hombres vestidos de negro con capuchas que tapaban su cara. Era obvio que Amalia estaba en peligro. Yugo decidió bajar del árbol para ver la cara de los bandidos, pero tan pronto como iba a quitarle la capucha a uno de ellos, todos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Sólo quedaban los guardias sadidas.

Otra explosión se oyó al fondo y varias raíces volvieron a brotar de entre los árboles. Estaba cerca. Siguió abriendo portales hasta que llegó a una explanada. En mitad de esta se encontraba Amalia, luchando junto con dos guardias sadidas y se enfrentaban a más de treinta bandidos encapuchados.

-Vamos, al ataque, Amalia nos necesita. - Dijo Yugo pensando que sus amigos ya estaban cerca. No se había parado a pensar si le seguían o no, tenía claro que si. Pero... - ¿Chicos? - Miró de lado a lado y no vio nada. Temió lo peor. ¿Les habían capturado?

Miró de nuevo hacia delante y vio que los guardias sadida ya habían caído, solo quedaba Amalia en pie. Era hora de actuar.

Yugo salió despedido a la velocidad del rayo y sacó sus espadas de wakfu. Comenzó a arremeter contra todos los que se encontraban allí. Al principio todo marchaba bien ya que los enemigos no esperaban su llegada.

Vio que habían lanzado un hechizo a Amalia por la espalda. Yugo estiró su brazo y con su mano y usó uno de sus portales para que el hechizo reapareciera y chocara contra su propio mago.

Amalia y Yugo se encargaron de noquear a todos los que se encontraban allí, espalda con espalda, no tenían tiempo de hablar. Pero no era el final. Aún.

Un robot muy parecido al que Nox usaba apareció entre los árboles. Segundos más tarde, el robot llegó a donde se encontraban. Dio un alardido y el tiempo se detuvo.

Yugo podía ver, pero no podía moverse. Trató de mirar de reojo a Amalia, pero no llegaba a verla, era imposible.

Observaba como el robot se movía lentamente hacia ellos. De pronto se paró en frente de Yugo, bajó su cabeza robótica y se quedó estático, observando a Yugo con detenimiento.

De pronto la máquina se giró y de un movimiento tan rápido como un rayo de luz, estiró su brazo metálico y cogió a Amalia por el cuello, lo único que se oyó de esta fue un pequeño gruñido.

Yugo no se lo podía creer. Consiguió girar su cabeza muy lentamente para poder ver a Amalia de reojo. Lo que vio, le dejó sin aliento. El robot la estaba estrangulando y ella no podía moverse. Pero se podía ver perfectamente la tristeza y la agonía en sus ojos.

No lo soportó más.

-¡A... Maaa... Li... Aaaaaaaa...! - Yugo consiguió gritar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no quería perderla, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano empezó a moverse. Los ojos de Yugo se tornaron azules. - ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHH! - Con un grito Yugo consiguió zafarse de las manos del tiempo y con un movimiento lleno de furia consiguió clavar sus espadas de Wakfu sobre la fría chapa de metal del robot. Abriendo un gran agujero. Yugo cayó al suelo, observando como el robot se tambaleaba y al final caía al suelo, haciendolo temblar. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Amalia, se encontraba con las manos en el cuello y no se movía, solo temblaba sin control. Se encontraba en shock.

Lleno de rabia, Yugo dejó que el wakfu recorriera todo su cuerpo. Desde la lejanía, Yugo parecía que estaba envuelto en una llama de poder azul. Los árboles comenzaron a moverse debido a la gran cantidad de poder que se estaba acumulando en medio de la explanada. Yugo ya tenía todo el wakfu que necesitaba, lo envió y almacenó todo en sus manos y, de un movimiento, un enorme rayo azul salió a toda velocidad hacia el robot que yacía en el suelo. Yugo observó como el robot explotaba en mil pedazos y llamas azules se esparcian por el área donde el rayo había impactado. Oyó como Amalia caía al suelo rendida mientras trataba de cojer aire, el cual no le llegaba bien a sus pulmones. Tenía la garganta roja con tonalidades moradas. Se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados y estaba respirando con dificultad.

Yugo no lo soportó más y fue corriendo a su lado para abrazarla. Ambos estaban llorando.

-He... He pasado mucho miedo Yugo, mucho miedo. - Dijo la princesa sadida mientras lloraba en el hombro de Yugo.

-Ya todo ha pasado, Amalia... Volvamos con los demás... - En ese preciso instante se acordó. Podían estar en peligro.

Sin decir nada, cogió a Amalia en brazos y comenzó a atravesar portales lo más rápido que podía. Un minuto más tarde ya divisaba el palacio.

-Ya llegamos Amalia, aguanta. - Amalia necesitaba descanso y urgencia médica, tenía que llegar lo más rápido posible.

Nada más llegar a las grandes puertas del palacio se teletransportó dentro y llevó directamente a Amalia al cuidado de la Anidipsa real. Yugo se despidió de Amalia con un "descansa" y desapareció por la puerta. Tenía que regresar al comedor. Llegó en menos de un segundo y abrió las puertas. Todos estaban allí. Después de que la comida hubiera concluido horas antes y que Amalia fuera raptada.

-Pero... ¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTÁIS HACIENDO! - Dijo Yugo gritando para hacerse oír entre las conversaciones.

-¡Mirad quién ha llegado!, ¡Es Yugo! - Dijo Ruel enseñando su sonrisa desmuelada. - ¿Donde te habías metido? Pensábamos que te habías aburrido de la fiesta. - Dijo sonriendo.

-¡Pero si es Yugo! - Tristepin le señaló para que sus hijos fueran al ataque. - Yo pensaba que habías muerto. - Dijo orgulloso mientras reía.

Yugo estaba descompuesto. Todos estaban allí como si nada hubiera pasado. Amalia había estado a punto de morir. No se lo podía creer. Estaba completamente indignado.

-¡PERO SEREIS TODOS CABEZAS DE YOPUKA!, ¿ES QUE OS HABÉIS OLVIDADO DE NUESTRA AMIGA? - Dijo Yugo gritando lo más fuerte posible.

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Yugo, creo que nadie de aquí se merecía el insulto. - Dijo ahora Tristepin haciéndose el ofendido.

-¿De que amiga hablas Yugo?, Eva está aquí. - Dijo Adamai preocupado por ver a su hermano en ese estado de nerviosismo. Pocas veces lo había visto de esa forma. Y esas pocas veces habían sido cuando alguien se encontraba en peligro.

-No... No me refiero a ella, ¡ES AMALIA! - De pronto, todo volvió a congelarse.

Todos estaban quietos. Yugo observó como todos ponían los ojos en blanco y caían desplomados al suelo.

-¡Chicos! - Yugo fue corriendo para ver que les ocurría. De pronto todo su enfado había desaparecido y el pánico se apoderó de todo su ser.

Yugo notaba como empezaba a tener sueño y como varios espacios en blanco pasaban como una película por sus ojos. Los espacios no dejaban de pasar y cada vez era más rápido, se le escapaba algo, pero no tenía importancia. Debía dejar que siguiera, se sentía tan real y tan bien... Evangeline estaba allí... No faltaba nada ni nadie... Se sentía más lleno que nunca.

-¡Yugo!, ¡Sal de ahí ahora mismo! - Era la voz de... Era... ¿Quien era?... Era... ¡Claro!, ¡Amalia! ¿Como había podido olvidarse de ella? Debía de salir, no se encontraba bien, la cara de Amalia estaba distorsionada en su mente, tanto así, que casi no la recordaba, solo veía una figura oscura y sombría de lo que era... Comenzó a andar hacia la salida...

-Amali... - Yugo también se quedó quieto.

-YUUUGOO! - Amalia tuvo que correr hacia él y, mientras se desplomaba, cogió en brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Yugo. Acto seguido salía de la sala.

-Mortales, no deberíais de estar aquí. Corréis un grave peligro. - Una voz profunda y grave se escuchaba en la distancia. - Habéis cometido un grave error... - De pronto se oyó un gran estruendo y un gran bloque de piedra se desplomó justo en frente de ellos, aplastando al hombre que les había avisado del peligro.

Yugo despertó sobresaltado en los brazos de Amalia. La recordaba y no se desmayaba. Le valía con eso. Ver su cara nada más despertar fue suficiente para volver a alegrarle.

-A... Amalia? - Dijo Yugo mientras esta empezaba a llorar.

-Si... - Ella seguía llorando encima de Yugo, no sólo era por el, también era por sus amigos, que la habían olvidado.

Yugo, viendo la tristeza de Amalia, hizo lo que debía de haber hecho cuando se reconciliaron.

Yugo miró a Amalia a los ojos, subió la cabeza y la besó en los labios. La primera reacción de ella fue echarse hacia atrás, pero después correspondió a Yugo. Fue breve, pero capaz de demostrar el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Quedaron abrazados. No hacían falta palabras, era un momento mágico, que, aunque ninguno lo hubiera dicho, habían estado esperando esperando eses momento durante mucho tiempo.

Pasados varios minutos en la misma posición, se pusieron de pie poco a poco. Se miraron y rieron juntos como pocas veces lo habían hecho.

-Jamás podría olvidarme de ti Amalia. - Yugo dijo las palabras más sinceras que nunca había dicho. El momento había acabado, era hora de recuperar a sus amigos. - Pero ahora, debemos salvar a nuestros amigos. - Yugo quería salvarles cuanto antes mejor, no sabía lo que podía pasarles, o si iban a olvidar a Amalia para siempre. - Por cierto... ¿Donde estamos? - Amalia terminó de secarse las lágrimas mezcla felicidad y tristeza y sonrió a Yugo.

-Nos encontramos en mi guarida, es el único lugar donde estamos resguardados del gas. - Yugo la miró extrañado.

-¿Gas? - Preguntó.

-Si, el mismo que ha hecho que nuestros amigos se olviden de mí. Y, si por algún motivo se acuerdan, quedan inconscientes hasta que el recuerdo desaparece de nuevo. Es el gas del sueño olvidado. Sirve para olvidar toda tu vida, y empezar una nueva, es un gas horrible, caro, y laborioso de preparar,pocas personas se lo pueden permitir. - Amalia hizo una pausa para aclarase la ideas. - Pero puede modificarse, por ejemplo, para borrar solo los recuerdos de una persona. Como han hecho con nuestros amigos. - Yugo entendía lo que estaba pasando. Pero aún no sabía quién sería capaz de hacer algo así.

-¿Quién...? - No pudo terminar.

-La prometida de mi hermano. La reina Aurora. - Yugo se sorprendió bastante ante esta confesion.

-Pero eso... - Miró extrañado a Amalia, la cual se encontraba observando por la ventana la niebla que se extendía por todo el bosque.

-Todo empezó en el momento que me persiguieron. Yo me dirigía hacia mi habitación, hasta que unos encapuchados estaban esperándome en la puerta, entre ellos, estaba la reina. Tuve que correr y luchar hasta casi los límites del bosque, hasta que tú apareciste. Los bandidos estaban a órdenes de la reina. Me hablaron sobre el gas y de la forma en que iban a hacer que me olvidasen en todo el reino sadida. El gas ha sido esparcido por todo el reino. Empezando por la sala de la comida. - Yugo no supo que contestar. Hasta que consiguió atar cabos.

-¿Porque ella haría algo así? - Yugo la miraba para ver si cambiaba de expresión. Así ocurrió, su expresión serena se había transformado en una mirada amenazadora.

-Venganza. - dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Yugo. - Ella siempre ha querido que me casara con alguien de su familia, para fortalecer las relaciones entre osamodas y sadidas. - Amalia observó la cara de pánico que ponía Yugo. Era un espectáculo digno de ver. - Y yo siempre he rechazado. - Su expresión volvió a cambiar, y una sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

Pasaron los minutos y Yugo, ya más relajado, prosiguió con la conversación.

-¿Como haremos para salvar a nuestros amigos? - Yugo permanecía expectante ante la posible respuesta de Amalia.

-Sólo hay una forma de hacerlo Yugo. - Amalia sonrió y Yugo se tranquilizó aún mas. - Esperando a que el gas se disipe. - Yugo la miró sin poder creérselo. - O por el contrario, sacarlos de ahí cuanto antes. - Esta última opción la dijo con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado mientras sonreía viendo la cara que ponía Yugo. Le había tomado el pelo.

Yugo sonrió y pego su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

-Pan comido. Déjamelo a mi Amalia. Volveré antes de que empieces a echarme de menos. - Aunque algo se le olvidaba. - Amalia... ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo antes de que me afecte el gas? - Una chispa de miedo cruzó la mirada de Yugo. Amalia lo notó.

De pronto Amalia hizo crecer una flor de color rosa cuyo único pétalo hizo comer a Yugo. - Ahora tendrás 10 minutos antes de que el gas comience a afectarte. Y por favor ten cuidado, Yugo, no quiero que me olvides - Le abrazó fuerte. - Trae a nuestros amigos de vuelta.

Yugo asintió con fuerza, la seguridad se reflejaba en sus ojos. Amalia vio la estela azul de su wakfu cuando traspasaba los portales a alta velocidad. Admiraba la estela y esta brillaba en sus ojos.

Por una parte confiaba en Yugo, por otra no podía evitar estar triste. Varias lágrimas brillaron sobre su mejilla. Ella debía cumplir otra misión. Por el contrario Yugo estaría en problemas.

Le había mandando directo a una trampa.

Segundos más tarde, Amalia bajaba del gran árbol y se perdía entre el gas del sueño olvidado...

Yugo entró por un balcón que estaba cerca del gran comedor. Andaba de forma lenta vigilando que nadie le viera. Miraba de lado a lado antes de cruzar una esquina. No podía fiarse de nadie. Tanto era así, que tuvo que noquear a varios de los guardias sadidas que patrullaban por los pasillos del palacio.

Llegó hasta la puerta donde deberían encontrarse sus amigos. Por fin podrían irse de allí.

Se aseguró antes de que no hubiera nadie espiando y abrió la gran puerta. Allí estaban todos. Pero... Estaban todos tirados en el suelo. No tuvo tiempo de ver como se encontraban, debía de abrir los portales hacia la guarida de Amalia.

Yugo debía pensar rápido, más rápido de lo que su cerebro era capaz de asimilar.

No era capaz de crear portales, es más, cada vez que intenta a crear uno, el wakfu generado se volvía contra el y lo tiraba al suelo, como si fuera un enemigo.

Se oían pisadas por el pasillo, eran apresuradas y tenían prisa. Era la hora de luchar. Los pasos cada vez eran más cercanos y el sonido retumbaba por las paredes. Yugo estaba en posición de luchar. Una sombra apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Parecía la silueta de... ¿Amalia?

Estaban salvados.

-¿Amalia? - Preguntó Yugo. No hubo respuesta. - ¿Que haces aquí, deberías est... - ...

Segundos más tarde, Yugo, yacía en el suelo inconsciente.

En las afueras del palacio, Amalia se encontraba llegando a su destino. El futuro del reino Sadida estaba en sus manos. Debía moverse de forma sigilosa. No quería que nadie la viese.

Yugo divisó a lo lejos una silueta. No podía ver quien era, pero tenía un aura rojiza que cubría su cuerpo al completo. La silueta se iba acercando poco a poco. Un pie lo iba arrastrando por el suelo mientras que con el otro trataba de mantenerse en pie mientras andaba de forma desigual. Parecía que en cualquier momento iba a caer al suelo. Pero no fue así. Paso a paso se fue acercando a Yugo. De un momento a otro se encontraba cara a cara con el hombre misterioso. Yugo observó que su aura era parecido al que Tristepin tenía cuando se convirtió en el Dios Yopuka.

Llevaba una capucha, pero Yugo observó con más detenimiento el rostro del desconocido...

No tenía rostro. Sólo unos ojos grandes y blancos. Cuando mirabas directo a su cara, te sumergías en lo que parecía el Krosmoz. No podías dejar de mirarlo. Te sentías infinito y a la vez te sentías como algo insignificante. Lo era todo y nada a la vez.

De pronto una mano tapó la cara de Yugo, como si el individuo no quisiera que siguiera mirando. Como si fuera una tentación, o un peligro.

-Yugo, Rey de los Selatrops. - Tenía una voz grave y serena. El susodicho se sorprendió bastante cuando dijo su nombre y su procedencia. - Eres la última esperanza. - Bajó la mano y tocó el hombro de Yugo. Segundos más tarde el individuo desapareció sin dejar rastro. Se había esfumado.

El lugar donde estaba Yugo, también estaba desapareciendo. Como si el fin del mundo pasara por allí, una luz blanca en el horizonte tiñó todo el cielo y un ruido ensordecedor rugió por todas partes. En varios segundos todo había desaparecido.

Yugo se despertó en lo que parecía una sala del trono. Pero no podía mover sus brazos y estaba dentro de una cámara de cristal.

Miró a su alrededor pero no había nadie. La silla del trono estaba vacía y entraba una tenue luz por las grandes vidrieras con grabados.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y aparecieron el rey y la reina cogidos de la mano. No se pararon a mirar a Yugo, era como si él no existiera para ellos. De pronto, la reina miró a Yugo y le dedicó una maléfica sonrisa. Amalia tenía razón, la reina tenía algo que ver. Sólo lo sabía por esa sonrisa.

El rey y la reina llegaron al trono y se sentaron en los asientos contiguos. Hablaban de algo, pero Yugo no alcanzaba a oír de que se trataba. Suponía que eran negocios con los otros reinos.

Varios guardias entraron en la sala corriendo, como si pasara algo grave. Llegaron a donde se encontraban Armand y Aurora. Yugo pudo oír algo de la conversación que estaban teniendo. Debido a la jaula de cristal le era muy difícil escuchar algo, pero consiguió distinguir varias palabras que los guardias dijeron casi sin aliento.

-"Alguien... Derrotar... Guardias... Arbol.. vida..." - Después de que el guardia terminara, la reina sonrió. ¿Quién podría haber sido?, Yugo tenía la respuesta. Era Amalia, y estaba en peligro.

-¡Arrestad al intruso! - Gritó la reina mientras veía como los guardias salían de la enorme sala. Acto seguido desapareció tras despedirse de su marido. Yugo se quedó mirando a Armand, esperando a que hablase, o al menos le mirase, pero esto nunca sucedió. En cambio se quedó sentado en el trono, ignorando la presencia de Yugo, como si no estuviese allí. Después de todo lo que la hermandad del tofu había hecho por el reino, el propio rey trata así a Yugo, uno de los integrantes más significativos del grupo.

\- ¡Majestad, debe ir a salvar a su hermana! - Yugo gritaba desde dentro de la cámara. Al parecer también era insonorizada. Nadie de fuera podía escuchar lo que decía. Aún así seguía sin darse por vencido. - ¡Amalia está en peligro! - Era ignorado.

Completamente impotente Yugo se dejó caer al suelo con la cabeza baja. Quería aporrear el cristal con todas sus fuerzas, pero no tenía. Era como si el aire no llegase bien a sus pulmones. Notaba como el sueño le iba venciendo, pero no era un sueño normal, algo le estaba obligando a dormir. No podría resistirse por mucho más tiempo.

Poco a poco se iba quedando dormido. Impotente... Triste... De pronto la reina volvió a aparecer en la sala. Tenía la cara completamente negra y en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo, todo su rostro estaba tenso. Su pelo estaba alborotado sin control alguno y sus ropas de calidad, completamente destrozadas.

-Armand, prepara todas las tropas, estamos bajo ataque enemigo. Es una emergencia. - Dijo al rey casi sin aliento.

-¿Que ha pasado? - Dijo levantándose rápidamente preocupado por el estado de su mujer. Puso una mano sobre su hombro, como si quisiera comprobar que de verdad estaba bien.

-No hay tiempo que perder Armand. Ya llega. - Acto seguido el rey ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes que los generales y comandantes ocras y sadidas protegiesen el castillo y el reino a toda costa. Aurora explicó los detalles y la figura de la persona a la que se buscaba. Una descripción detalla de Amalia.

El rey salió de la sala y la reina desapareció nuevamente.

Yugo tenía una idea de lo que podía estar pasando. Era Amalia, había conseguido derrotar a la reina. No pudo evitar sonreír por su triunfo en la batalla. De pronto, varias explosiones se oyeron de fondo fuera de la cámara de cristal. Yugo pensó que las explosiones tendrían que ser enormemente grandes para que llegasen a donde se encontraba él. Instantes después, se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta y, como si fuera a cámara lenta, comenzó a ceder hasta que llegó a su punto máximo de aguante, no soportó su propio peso y cayó hacia dentro. Una gran cantidad de polvo se levantó después de la caída de la puerta. Mientras el polvo se disipaba, Yugo observó como había varias siluetas encima de la puerta, pero no podía saber quienes eran. Al poco rato, el polvo se disipó, y varias figuras aparecieron inconscientes encima de la puerta. Eran la reina y varios guardias sadidas, tendidos sobre las grandes y fuertes ramas de la puerta.

De pronto, Amalia traspasó el umbral. Tenía los ojos en blanco y la piel más oscura que de costumbre. Era parecido a cuando Nox intentó destruir el reino y dejó a sus secuaces ocupándose de Yugo y sus amigos, poco podían hacer y, entonces, Amalia los derrotó a todos sin ningún problema. Pero esta vez, parecía aún más siniestra, con aún más poder que en ese entonces. Grandes y verdes ramas salían de su espalda y sujetaban a quienes parecían sus amigos: Pinpan... Ruel... Adamai... Gultar... Eva... Estaban todos, inconscientes, pero aparentemente bien. Amalia miró a Yugo con esos ojos grandes y blancos y sonrió. Parecía que seguía siendo ella. Varias ramas salieron disparadas hacia donde se encontraba, rodearon la cámara de cristal y esta, poco a poco, se fue resquebrajando hasta que los cristales cedieron y se hicieron añicos. Los restos cayeron al suelo y se formó una fina capa de polvo de cristal. Un instante después este polvo desapareció y Yugo ya se encontraba fuera. Era libre. Pero se sentía terriblemente cansado. Miró a Amalia y esta sonrió de nuevo.

Una gran rama parecida a la que sujetaba a sus amigos apareció delante de él y se enredó sobre su pecho y cadera. La rama era fuerte, pero no apretaba, solo lo suficiente para estar seguro de que nada iba a pasar. Segundos después todos dejaban el palacio y saltaban entre los árboles, hasta los límites del bosque. Yugo se rindió ante el placentero sueño que llevaba persiguiendole desde que había entrado en esa cámara de cristal. Lo último que vio, fue la playa que se encontraba al límite del reino...

Yugo despertó el primero, medio enterrado entre las dunas de un enorme desierto. No podía ver más allá de sus propios pies, se encontraba en medio de una tormenta de arena. Se levantó y trató de llamar a sus amigos, pero era imposible, el sonido de la fuerte tormenta se llevaba su voz como si nunca hubiera pronunciado esas palabras. Apenas llegaban a sus propios oidos...

\- ¡Amalia!, ¡Ruel!, ¡Evangeline!... ¡Adamai!... ¡Alguien...! - No se escuchaba nada, solo el ensordecedor sonido de la tormenta, que, incluso cesando por fin, aún sonaba como si el aire se hubiera incrustado en sus propios oidos.

Hizo varios portales y los traspasó con la intención de encontrar a alguien tendido sobre la arena. Pero era imposible. No podía crear portales a más de 4 metros, y debía tener cuidado de no pasar sobre alguien y no darse cuenta, podían estar enterrados bajo tierra... Yugo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que estuviesen bien.

Poco a poco la tormenta fue cesando hasta que sólo una débil brisa de aire caliente se podía sentir. Yugo tenía toda su capucha llena de arena y a penas podía abrir los ojos. Al intentar limpiarse, empeoraba la situación, estaba lleno de arena de pies a cabeza.

Ya sin la tormenta, podía moverse más rápido, pero no podía permitirse ir demasiado lejos. No debían de estar lejos de donde él se encontraba.

Tras varios minutos buscando sin descanso, se sentó sobre la ardiente arena del desierto. Sudando, sediento, y con miedo de no poder encontrarlos. Con la cabeza gacha oculta con su capucha, oyó varios pasos que se acercaban a él con parsimonia. Oía como la arena se deslizaba y arrastraba debajo de los pies de aquel extraño, pero esa forma de andar, le recordaba a algo que ya había visto, no recordaba bien el qué. Hacía tan poco tiempo había visto algo similar...

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con la misma cara del extraño que le había estado atormentando mientras él estaba inconsciente. El mismo rostro infinito que había visto... Con esos ojos blancos, grandes, que parecía que no tenían un fin.

\- Acompáñame en este viaje. - La voz grave del extraño resonó por todas partes. Yugo se había olvidado por completo de sus amigos. Tenía la extraña sensación de que estaban bien en alguna otra parte.

\- ¿Quien eres? - Yugo no pudo evitar preguntarlo. Sentía curiosidad por saberlo, pero a la vez no tenía claro si de verdad lo quería.

El extraño no respondió. En cambio siguió mirando a Yugo, esta vez no le tapó la cara. Como había hecho la última vez. Estiró su brazo para ponerlo cerca de Yugo, indicándole que cogiera su mano.

Miró con desconfianza al extraño, tragó saliva y obedeció. Nada más tocar su mano, comenzó a viajar por todo el mundo.

Lo veía todo. El Mundo de los Doce. Desde arriba, desde el mismo cielo, volaba a una velocidad vertiginosa pero aún así, su retina era capaz de captar todo lo que había debajo suya, todo lo que ocurría.

Pero... No había nada... Todo lo que veía era desierto y más desierto, alguna que otra tormenta, la cual pasaba rápido y numerosas ruinas que sobresalian hacia la superficie. No había nada más. Sólo el calor asfixiante que se movía en todas direcciones. No había nubes, ni signos que indicase que había llovido recientemente. Era un mundo muerto, sin vida, sin color. El sol golpeaba cada parte del mundo como si de un castigo divino se tratara. Este no podía ser el Mundo de los Doce. No, definitivamente no lo era. Debía de estar en otro sitio, pero ese no era su casa. Imposible.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - Yugo no esperaba ninguna respuesta, tal y como había sucedido antes. Tal y como había predicho, no contestó. De pronto se paró y se quedó flotando en el aire, dejó de moverse a tal velocidad en menos de un segundo y no había notado como había frenado. La silueta del extraño estaba delante suya, mirándole de nuevo.

\- Si lo que has pensado, de verdad crees que es cierto, mira mejor a tu alrededor. - Yugo sabía que se refería a cuando dedujo que no podía ser el Mundo de los Doce.

Comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y vio una montaña cubierta de arena, muy parecida a donde una vez había estado, o varias veces, era demasiado conocida la silueta de la montaña, incluso estando debajo de tal cantidad de arena. Sí, era cierto. Lo que parecía un árbol gigante calcinado, se encontraba en la cima. Costaba diferenciar la arena del desierto con el enorme árbol, eran, básicamente, del mismo color. Yugo se quedó unos instantes mirándolo, tratando de descifrar a que le recordaba tanto.

De pronto deseó no haberlo hecho. La cruda realidad cayó a plomo sobre él y, por un momento, su corazón se paró. No podía creérselo, era imposible. Se le había helado la sangre, le costaba horrores respirar, el pánico se apoderaba de él como nunca antes.

\- Exacto Yugo, nos encontramos ante el mismo reino Sadida. - Las palabras graves del extraño llegaron a Yugo de tal manera que sintió que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, incluso se notaba incapaz de seguir en el aire. Ambos descendieron lentamente hasta la arena del desierto. Aterrizaron suavemente sobre una duna.

Todo lo que conocía, había desaparecido. Varias lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron a la ardiente arena, evaporandose instantáneamente. La figura se acercó más a Yugo, y se puso a su altura. Así se quedó unos instantes hasta que pronunció más palabras. - Donde has despertado, era la posada de tu padre, Alibert. - Yugo observaba la cara del extraño con atención, estaba esperando que, de algún modo, dijese que todo era una broma. Pero él, en el fondo, sabía que el extraño no estaba bromeando. - Lo que viste después, fueron el resto de reinos. - Hubo un silencio donde ninguno se movía o hablaba.

Yugo, abatido, consiguió ordenar sus pensamientos lo suficiente para formular una pregunta.

\- ¿Porqué me enseñas esto? - Levantó la cabeza, aún con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, y miró directo al extraño. Parecía que no iba a contestar.

Todo volvió a teñirse de un color blanquecino, las dunas y el desierto en sí estaban desapareciendo y Yugo se mantuvo flotando sobre la nada. Sabía que ya iba a despertar en la vida real. El sonido del "fin del mundo" se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Quería llegar ya para ver a sus amigos, los necesitaba más que nunca.

En el momento en el que, ni la nada existía, cuando estaba todo en blanco y ya notaba como volvía en sí, una voz resonó en su cabeza. Era la misma voz grave y profunda del extraño.

-"Algún día, no muy lejano, entenderás todo." - La frase quedó resonando en su cabeza. Esa frase se había pegado a su cerebro como una lapa. Hasta que al final, con miedo, decidió abrir los ojos.

Varios rayos de sol impidieron que abriera los ojos del todo. Notaba una suave brisa que le acariciaba el rostro, como si fueran sus primeros "buenos días" después de tantas penas. Las cortinas de la ventana, se movían acorde con esta brisa. Más allá, solo podía ver luz, no distinguía más que eso. Sentía una paz al estar en ese lugar... Le recordaba tanto a su amanecer en la posada de su padre...

Consiguió abrir los ojos del todo. Se encontraba tumbado sobre una cama, arropado hasta el cuello. La habitación era pequeña y estaba amueblada con lo necesario. Un espejo en frente suya, una mesilla de noche a la izquierda, pegada a la ventana, y un armario que se encontraba a su derecha. Delante de este, se encontraba la puerta, cerrada. De pronto, varios pasos se oyeron en el pasillo, al otro lado de la habitación, y pararon justo en frente de la puerta de Yugo.

La chirriante madera terminó de despertar a Yugo y una melena verde apareció. Una melena que tan bien conocía.

Amalia llevaba un bandeja con algo de comida y un vaso de agua. Pero al ver a Yugo sonriendo, incorporándose en la cama, se quedó de piedra como una estatua y poco a poco la bandeja fue resbalando hasta que el vaso se hizo añicos contra el suelo y el plato se rompió en varios trozos, desperdigando la sopa por todas partes.

\- ¿Yugo? - Amalia preguntaba con inseguridad. Él no sabía a qué se debía su comportamiento.

\- S... - No pudo terminar. Amalia se había abalanzado sobre él y lo había vuelto a tirar a la cama. Sentía como Amalia temblaba un poco.

\- ¡Yugo! - Abrazada a el, lloraba y lloraba, a la vez que gritaba su nombre. Su voz sonaba totalmente llena de esperanza.

\- Amalia... - Está le abrazó más fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarle ir, nunca más. Se separó un poco y se quedaron mirando el uno al otro.

Poco a poco la cabeza de Amalia se fue acercando a la de Yugo y, una vez más, se sintió libre, como si flotara. Fue un instante el roce de sus labios, pero era suficiente para entender qué decían. "Te he echado de menos".

\- Pensé que no volvería a hablarte, pensé que te perdería para siempre, todos lo han pensado. - Amalia se sentó al lado de Yugo, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos. Amalia trataba de explicar algo a Yugo, pero las palabras no lograban salir. Aún no se podía creer que Yugo estuviera despierto.

\- Amalia... No entiendo, ¿Que es lo que ocurre? - Yugo quitaba las lágrimas que aún resbalaban por la mejilla de Amalia.

\- ¿Que es lo último que recuerdas, Yugo? - Amalia pasó a mirar a Yugo de tal forma que obligaba a este a hablar de inmediato, y si mentía, ella lo sabría al instante.

Yugo pensó en contestar sobre su sueño y todo lo que había visto. Nada más recordar eso se le volvió a parar el corazón. Trató de recomponerse rápidamente y buscar una respuesta a la pregunta de Amalia.

\- Lo último que recuerdo... - Más bien lo dijo para sus adentros. - Recuerdo que te posastes sobre un árbol casi a los límites del reino, cerca de la playa del este... Aún tenías esa forma extraña tuya... No recuerdo nada más.

Amalia miraba a Yugo con una mezcla de tristeza y preocupación, tenía la esperanza de que hubiera estado despierto más veces, pero no lo era. Notó un pinchazo en su corazón.

\- Yugo... - Amalia lo miró y con fuerza sujetó sus hombros. - Eso ocurrió hace más de un mes.

 **Y AQUÍ, COMIENZA LA 4 TEMPORADA DE WAKFU, MEJOR DICHO, MI VERSIÓN DE LA 4 TEMPORADA.**

 **QUIERO DECIR QUE WAKFU NO ES TAN CONOCIDO COMO HARRY POTTER, NI MUCHO MENOS, PERO SI SIMPLEMENTE DAN A SEGUIR A LA HISTORIA Y COMENTAN, SON ÁNIMOS QUE ME DAN A MI PARA CONTINUAR CON LA HISTORIA. YO NO GANO DINERO CON ESTO, NI NADIE, (A LO MEJOR ALGUIEN SI, NO LO SE), PERO YO ESCRIBO PORQUE DISFRUTO LAS SERIES Y PELÍCULAS, Y ESO HACE QUE QUIERA ESCRIBIR MI PROPIA VERSIÓN.**

 **EN WAKFU, NO HE VISTO NINGÚN FALLO Y, TODO LO QUE HACEN EN LA SERIE, ES COMO LO HARÍA YO, Y NO CAMBIARÍA NADA. POR ELLO HE HECHO UNA 4 TEMPORADA.**

 **TENGO OTRA HISTORIA, DE HARRY POTTER, NO LA HE ABANDONADO, PERO NO PIENSO CONTINUARLA EN UN TIEMPO. PUEDE QUE LA HISTORIA DE HARRY POTTER SEA FLOJA EN CUANTO A EXPRESIÓN E IMAGINACIÓN SE REFIERE, A PARTE DE TENER ESCASO VOCABULARIO. POR ELLO, ME HE TOMADO ESTA HISTORIA COMO UNA PRUEBA DE ESCRITURA, DONDE EN UN FUTURO, PODRÉ VER LA MEJORÍA QUE HAY DESDE EL PRIMER EPISODIO, HASTA EL ÚLTIMO.**

 **SI APOYAN DE VERDAD, CONTINUARÉ CON ESTA 4 TEMPORADA.**

 **ESTA YA LA CONSIDERO "MI HISTORIA OFICIAL" DONDE ME VOY A ESMERAR COMO NUNCA.**

 **VOY A CUIDAR LA SERIE Y VOY A APRENDER A SER MI PROPIO EDITOR.**

 **ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO, CUALQUIER CRÍTICA ES BIENVENIDA.**

 **SI COMENTAN LOS FALLOS, ME AYUDARÍAN A CRECER.**

 **APOYEN Y VIVAN PERSONAS =)**

 **Jordi Prewett**


	2. Capítulo 2: Lost

**_LOST, not just a simple word, it means everything._**

~ **_Marc Francis._**

Todos los personajes, paisajes, lugares, montañas... Básicamente todo lo que exista en el Krosmoz, (Excepto de mi propia creación), pertenece única y exclusivamente a ANKAMA.

 **LOST** :

-Yugo... - Amalia le miraba fijamente como si quisiera comprobar que estaba realmente bien, después de tantos días, Yugo seguía triste, seguía culpandose, y era bien sabido que había un motivo para ello. - Ya es hora. Tristepin está dentro con Eva. En poco tiempo harán la señal. Adamai observa.

-Esperemos que lo consigan, esta misión depende de ellos. - Estaba nervioso, sabía que debía de confiar en sus amigos, pero no podía evitarlo.

Habían pasado 2 meses desde que había despertado de su largo sueño, y los días posteriores no habían sido los mejores que había tenido. Notó una presión sobre su pecho, aún le dolía como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Hacía tiempo que había sucedido, pero no podía parar de culparse. Debía evitar pensar en ello ahora, se encontraban en medio de una misión, debían salvar al reino sadida, de nuevo.

Amalia y Yugo estaban esperando en el refugio, o, al menos, lo que quedaba de él. Después de la fuga de La Hermanadad del Tofu, la reina se dedicó a buscar información sobre su paradero. Pero, por suerte, no iba a encontrar nada, no ahí.

Había carteles de búsqueda y captura con recompensas a quienes encontrasen a los criminales fugados, vivos o muertos, y los llevase ante la reina. Las caricaturas presentes en los carteles eran muy parecidas a las descripciónes físicas de sus amigos. Amalia y Yugo eran los que más recompensas ortorgaban a sus capturadores. Más de 1000 Kamas cada uno. La reina no estaba nada contenta.

No recordaba el reino como una sociedad tan sombría y oscura. No había ley alguna y la niebla aún seguía flotando en el ambiente. El reino estaba en alerta roja. Si pasara más tiempo, habría muchas posibilidades de que acabase desapareciendo. Así como Frigost lo hizo. Por ello, este era el momento de actuar. Amalia a veces apretaba su pecho con la palma de su mano, Yugo sabia porqué. Ella era la princesa y estaba conectada directamente con el pueblo, y este, no estaba nada bien en estos momentos. Los habitantes se movían como zombies por las desiertas, oscuras y escalofriantes calles...

Habían tenido suerte de que Otomai no se encontrara en el reino en el momento en el que el gas fue liberado, sin él, no hubiera habido posibilidades de recuperar el reino. Había inventado una vacuna contra el gas, es decir, eran inmunes y podían estar dentro el tiempo que quisieran. Por otra parte, también inventó una cura, pero debía de insertarse directamente en las raíces más profundas del árbol de la vida. Las raíces que contienen todo el wakfu de cada una de las personas vivientes dentro del reino, las mismas raíces que conectan a todos los habitantes del como iguales. Debía de ser así, no había otra forma de que la cura afectase a toda la población por igual.

Por ahora, solo podían esperar la señal que les enviaría Eva, no debería demorarse mucho tiempo, ya todos deberían haber terminado con sus misiones. Si en 10 minutos no habían mandando la señal, Yugo y Amalia tenían órdenes de salir de allí, ya que ellos al menos tendrían otra oportunidad. Eva y Tristepin se lo habían dejado claro a ambos, si fracasaban, debían abandonar el lugar.

-¿Tienes el suero, Yugo? - Amalia miraba la gran montaña donde se encontraba el palacio real. Su mirada no desprendía tristeza. Yugo fue capaz de observar una alegría renovada en su sonrisa. Le consolaba ver a Amalia así.

-Si. - Yugo sacó un bote mágico de su bolsillo. El líquido tenía un color rosado, pero tenía tonalidades rojas.

-Bien. - Amalia suspiró, ahora su semblante estaba más serio. - Solo queda esperar.

-Lo sé, pero tenemos que confiar en ellos, igual que ellos confían en nosotros. - La esperanza era lo último que se podía perder. Esto lo había descubierto batalla tras batalla. Por mucho que las cosas se pusieran feas, con esperanza, lo imposible, podría volverse posible.

Amalia dejó de mirar a su hogar y cogió la botella mágica. Algo tan pequeño e insignificante era capaz de hacer que incluso el olvido fuera tan sólo cosas de mortales. Algo tan poderoso como el olvido, se veía como una mota de polvo ante aquel suero. Otomai era un verdadero genio y, posiblemente, el salvador del reino.

-Otomai dijo que introdujeramos este líquido directamente en las raíces más profundas del Árbol de la Vida. - Amalia apretó al bote con fuerza, convencida de que iba a funcionar. Debía pensar así.

-Lo hará, Amalia. - Yugo había leído el pensamiento a su amiga.

De pronto, una flecha amarilla llegó volando hasta donde se encontraban ellos, clavandose en el suelo de madera astillada.

Lo habían conseguido. Eva y Tristepin habían derrotado a todos los guardias que se encontraban patrullando en el exterior del palacio. Gúltar, se había asegurado de que no hubiera ningún guardia en el interior del santuario del Árbol de la Vida, no debería de haber tenido problemas, nadie suele adentrarse, es un sitio sagrado, lo era incluso para la reina. Después de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, debía enseñar a Yugo el camino secreto por el cual debían ir, seguramente Amalia sabía de cuál se trataba. Adamai, observaba desde el cielo como toda la operación se estaba llevando a cabo e informaba de inmediato si veía algo que se acercarse al grupo y debía intervenir si la misión era comprometida.

Yugo miró con determinación a Amalia. Ambas miradas chocaron, parecía que saltaban chispas. Los dos estaban más que preparados y lo sabían. Yugo creó un portal lo suficientemente grande para que dos personas cupiensen dentro y juntos, sonriendo como pocas veces lo habían hecho últimamente, atravesaron el portal, llegando cerca de la entrada secreta.

El reino sadida estaba por cambiar de nuevo, y nadie los podría detener. Ni Aurora, ni Armand, nadie.

La revolución... Daba comienzo.

 ***1 mes antes***

Otra mañana igual se aproximaba sobre la cabaña de Emelka, el sol que entraba por la ventana y se colaba entre las cortinas le despertaba y nunca le permitía abrir los ojos del todo. Yugo se acomodó en su cama y con pereza, comenzó a moverse hasta el borde. Se levantó y fue a mirarse al espejo. Todo indicaba que esa mañana iba a ser igual a las anteriores. Excepto por un detalle, hoy era su cumpleaños.

Durante el tiempo que llevaban fuera, todos habían desconectado completamente del mundo exterior, no sabían nada del reino sadida y tampoco estaban interesados en informarse, habían decidido llevar una vida normal, al menos, durante un tiempo. Tenían demasiado para perder como para volver a arriesgarse... Pero siempre echaba de menos su antigua vida, las aventuras que tenía con todos sus amigos... Pero ahora, la Hermandad del Tofu estaba disuelta, y por mucho que le doliera, era muy feliz con Amalia viviendo como lo hacían, como ciudadanos normales y corrientes, nada de aventuras ni de volver a ser héroes. También había dejado de tener esos sueños extraños que tanto le habían inquietado en ese entonces. Parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que tuvo la última pesadilla.

Yugo había salido afuera de la cabaña sin desayunar antes, ya que iba a hacer un desayuno especial para todos. Si Amalia estuviera despierta, le hubiera echado la mayor bronca de su vida por no desayunar. Nada más salir, un sol abrasador asomaba entre algunas nubes que casi no se diferenciaban con el color del cielo. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el huerto de trigo, que llevaba plantado lo suficiente para que Amalia ayudase y aumentase la velocidad de crecimiento y comenzó a recolectarlo, hoy tenían para desayunar un manjar, pan y bollos caseros hechos por nada más y nada menos que Yugo, maestro panadero. Ese desayuno iba a ser su cumpleaños.

Se secaba el sudor que le caía por la frente con un trapo de su bolsillo mientras recogía todo el trigo plantado y lo reunía todo en una carreta con varias cestas. Más tarde, lo usaría para hacer el delicioso pan. Esperaba que todo el mundo estuviese en casa en menos de una hora.

-Tío Yugo... - Elely, Flopin y Percy habían aparecido de entre los árboles que se encontraban a su derecha, tenían el rostro descompuesto y temblaban como nunca lo había hecho. El pequeño era el que más afectado estaba, parecía en shock.

-Elely... ¿Que ocurre? - Yugo había dejado de recoger el trigo y se dirigía rápidamente a donde se encontraban. La miró interrogante.

-Es... Es la aldea... La están atacando... - No habría tomado esto con suficiente seriedad si no fuera porque varias explosiones retumbaron por todo el bosque. Su padre Alibert se encontraba allí y probablemente estaba en peligro. - Papá y mamá se están ocupando de ellos, pero son demasiados atracadores incluso para ellos...

-No son simples atracadores Elely... - Yugo se estaba haciendo una idea de quienes podían ser. - Si lo fueran, ten por asegurado que tus padres hubiesen ganado la batalla ya. Por ahora, quedaos en el refugio seguro, detrás de la cabaña.

-Y tu... ¿Que vas a hacer, Yugo? - Flopin supo la respuesta en el momento en el que Yugo le miró con esos ojos que irradian fuerza y confianza.

-Voy a ayudar a vuestros padres.

No había tiempo que perder. Fue corriendo hasta la cabaña para despertar a Amalia, debían llegar rápido a la aldea, probablemente Aurora los había encontrado y los atracadores, eran sus secuaces y parecían estar bien entrenados.

Se encontraba en el camino de tierra que conectaba el huerto con la puerta de entrada de la cabaña, estaba a varios metros de distancia cuando la cabaña, sin previo aviso, explotó.

Sucedió justo delante de él, enormes llamas moradas engulleron toda la estancia y las zonas contiguas a esta se calcinaron de igual manera. Todo el jardín y la terraza habían desaparecido. Sólo quedaban cenizas esparcidas por la tierra árida del jardín. Toda la hierba había desaparecido y aún la quemada tierra seguía husmeando. La cabaña estaba ardiendo con tal intensidad que, al final, incapaz de sostenerse en pie, acabó cediendo hacia el interior. En pocos segundos todo se vino abajo. Lo que antes era una cabaña de madera, ahora eran simples escombros ardiendo con fuerza. Pensar que la cabaña estaba destrozada, era decir poco. Donde antes habían paredes y techo, ahora sólo eran llamas que seguían destruyendo todo a su paso. Poco a poco, el fuego morado se iba extendiendo por toda la finca, inundando todo en llamas.

Varias explosiones se oyeron cerca suyo. Toda la finca estaba siendo bombardeada y todas las zonas de impacto se encontraban ardiendo. Una explosión tras otra se oían detonar por las zonas periféricas. Yugo siguió corriendo hasta que se encontraba a escasos metros de la desaparecida cabaña. Amalia seguía dentro. Debía encontrarla rápido.

Llegó junto a la cabaña y la observó unos momentos, seguía ardiendo y hacía un terrible calor, era un suicidio tratar de entrar ahí, aún así, debía arriesgarse. Tenía que salvarla.

Justo en la entrada, cuando subía las escaleras del porche y pisó el umbral de la inexistente puerta, un proyectil cayó cerca de donde se encontraba. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero más tarde, explotó. Yugo no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. La explosión le dio de lleno y salió disparado hacia la izquierda, alcanzando una velocidad y una altitud vertiginosas. Segundos más tarde, comenzó a caer y su cuerpo golpeó el suelo de forma brutal y dolorosa.

Entonces lo entendió, no eran explosiones normales, eran explosiones de puro stasis, y lo había comprendido de la peor manera... Tenía suerte de estar aún con vida. Debía levantarse y buscar a Amalia, aún seguía dentro de la cabaña.

No podía moverse. Estaba completamente inmóvil. Toda su ropa se había calcinado completamente dejando al descubierto su pecho y torso. Tenía tonalidades rojas y negras, le costó gran esfuerzo conseguir tragar. Todo su cuerpo estaba quemado, un solo movimiento podía producirle un dolor al que nunca se había sometido. Un dolor completamente insoportable.

-"Quemaduras de estasis puro" - Pensó - "Las más peligrosas y... ¡Ahhhhhh!" - Un dolor insoportable recorrió todo su cuerpo haciendo que se contrajese de forma violenta, aportando aún más dolor. - "las más dolorosas de todas..."

Con mucho dolor y esfuerzo, consiguió mover la cabeza lo suficiente para ver lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Las vistas, eran las más horribles que había visto nunca. Todo el campo estaba ardiendo y las llamas moradas seguían engullendolo todo a su paso. El huerto había desaparecido y a su vez habían aparecido varios cráteres en la tierra, donde aún ardían llamas fuertes e imponentes. Suponía que era el lugar de impacto de los proyectiles de stasis... Parecía el fin del mundo.

De pronto, lo poco que quedaba en pie de la cabaña, comenzó a ceder, y poco a poco empezó a desaparecer. Un último fogonazo morado seguido de un destello, y toda la cabaña comenzó a arder de una manera tan feroz que parecía que el mismo sol estaba ahí abajo, calcinando todo su futuro...

-A... A... Amalia... - Yugo sólo conseguía gimotear. Incluso al hablar le dolía, sólo moviendo un poco la boca ya sufria un tremendo dolor.

Momentos más tarde, el fuego morado de la cabaña comenzó a debilitarse. Cuando se apagó completamente, lo único que pudo ver le heló la sangre. Sólo quedaban cenizas y restos calcinados de la cabaña y sus aleredores. No había nada más... Trató de ver si algo se movia... Todo estaba quieto. No había nadie, no había rastro de Amalia, había desaparecido.

Un silencio sepulcral se propagó por toda la finca, las llamas había desaparecido dejando paso a enormes humaredas que imoregnaban el aire de un insoportable olor a quemado. Le costaba respirar.

Sus oídos comenzaron a pitar del silencio que había quedado.

Pensó en lo que le podría haber pasado a Amalia... La había perdido en aquel lugar... Se suponía que iban a estar más seguros en la cabaña, que nunca nadie los iba a encontrar, que iban a tener un futuro... Ingenuo que era, ¿Como podría si quiera haber pensado que podría tener una vida tranquila con Amalia?, era imposible. Por su ignorancia los había puesto a todos en peligro. Y ella... ella...

Comenzó a llorar. Todas las lágrimas que había reprimido desde que se despertó, comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos como si fuera el cauce de un río. No podía imaginarse la vida sin Amalia. Sin embargo, ella se había ido.

Estaba inmóvil en el suelo, incapaz de si quiera moverse un poco. Las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla quemada, haciendo que esta escociera como mil cuchillas candentes, pero no le importaba.

-¡YUGO! - Estaba demasiado aturdido como para conseguir diferenciar quien había gritado su nombre. Su vista se había nublado de repente y no podía ver de quien se trataba.

La oscura silueta se difunaba con el brillante sol, solo podía ver su sombra. A medida que iba avanzando corriendo hacia él, la imagen se iba haciendo cada vez más clara, con la suficiente nitidez para poder ver quien era.

Había sido Amalia, había escuchado su voz, pero la escuchaba muy lejos, era como si se encontrase en el fondo de un pozo muy profundo y ella le hablase desde la superficie.

-¡YUGO! - Sonaba más cerca, pero seguía sumido en el interior del pozo. Oyó varias pisadas apresuradas que se dirigían hacia él. Resonaban en su cabeza como si fuera el bajo de una canción. Oía los pasos lejanos... Resonantes... Rápidos...

La silueta se colocó apresuradamente delante suya, era la que tan bien conocía, era la silueta de Amalia. No podía distinguirla bien, aún seguía viendo borroso, pero era capaz de diferenciarla. Tenía claro que era ella, ese pelo no podía ser de otra persona. Con mucho dolor, consiguió sonreir y verla con más claridad.

La cara de Amalia reflejaba pánico. Sólo con observar su rostro se imaginaba que él no tenía muy buen aspecto. Tampoco se esperaba que estuviese muy bien. Ver a Amalia así le ablandó el corazón.

-A... Amalia... - Yugo trató de sonreír. Esta no le devolvió la sonrisa. Miró con seriedad a Yugo y con mucha delicadeza y suavidad, comenzó a pasar su dedo sobre el pecho quemado al rojo vivo de este. - ¡Ahh! - Tuvo que apretar sus puños para no gritar demasiado. El dolor le desgarraba las entrañas.

De pronto, dejó de pasear su dedo sobre el pecho de Yugo y comenzó a llorar.

-Yugo... Esto... Es mi culpa. - Amalia lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Yugo negó con la cabeza lentamente, pero no contestó. - No hubiera pasado esto si te hubiera dicho que habíamos ido al pueblo para preparar tu fiesta de cumpleaños. - Yugo la miró sorprendido.

Amalia hizo crecer una enorme flor blanca y puso a Yugo en su interior. Era una planta medicinal que iba a curar todas sus quemaduras. Una fiesta... Debían de haber estado en la posada de su padre.

Varias explosiones de oyeron a lo lejos y le sacaron a tirones de sus pensamientos. No tenía tiempo para curarse. Sus amigos seguían en problemas en la aldea.

-Amalia... Debo... Ir... A... La... Aldea. - Cada palabra que decía Yugo, venía seguido de un quejido de dolor. - Nuestros... Amigos... - Amalia lo interrumpió.

-En tu estado no vas a ir a ninguna parte. - Amalia lo miraba desafiante, esperando a que Yugo rebatiera. - Voy a ir yo, tu necesitas descansar.

-No... - Era demasiado tarde. Amalia ya se dirigía hacia la aldea, surfeando sobre sus grandes y verdes ramas.

Yugo no podía permitirlo, tenía que ir con ella... No podía dejar que volviera a pasar algo, la culpa sería más de lo que pudiera soportar. Pero algo le estaba obligando a cerrar los ojos, era la planta medicinal de Amalia. Se había asegurado de que no la siguiera. Poco a poco sus párpados se fueron haciendo más pesados hasta que, sin remedio, fue quedándose dormido. No lo podía permitir... Pero era inevitable.

 **Abrió los ojos.** Respirando con fuerza comenzó a moverse poco a poco, no quería que su cuerpo volviera a doler de esa manera, pero no le dolía nada, era un milagro... Podía mover el cuello sin riesgo de ser acosado por un terrible dolor. Se encontraba perfectamente.

Terminó de comprobar que no le dolía nada y observó el lugar donde se encontraba. Estaba en la misma sala enorme donde vio como un enorme bloque de roca aplastaba a un extraño que les había avisado sobre el peligro de estar ahí. Varias explosiones se oyeron a lo lejos haciendo retumbar el suelo de la sala.

Giró la cabeza y observó que se encontraban todos sus amigos y también... ¿Quienes eran los demás?

Estaban Ruel y... ¿Su mujer?, otra Anutrof se encontraba pegada a él, Yugo podría decir que tenían la misma edad. Ruel la abrazaba con fuerza, como si quisiera protegerla. Se encontraban presentes Gultar, Tristepin, Eva, con su bebé Percy... Le sorprendió bastante volver a ver a Percy como un bebé. También estaban Elely, Flopin, Adamai, Amalia... Se encontraban todos, incluyendo los extraños que tenían a su derecha. Había una niña pequeña que llevaba en brazos una especie de animal con forma de estrella. Observó que, a pesar de ser pequeña, tenía un aire de madurez que para niños de su edad no debería de ser normal... Por su color de piel, podía decir casi con total seguridad que se trataba de una niña osamoda. También se encontraba una especie de gato con forma de humano, vestido con un kimono, como si fuera el líder de algún templo. Había otro hombre que tenía una armadura azul, esta parecía bastante pesada, pero el hombre se movía con gracia, como si la armadura fuera su propia ropa... A su izquierda, había otra mujer, vestía ropas oscuras y estaba pintada con dibujos y líneas de color negro. Detrás suya... Se encontraba lo que parecía un lobo... Pero mucho más viejo y... Espantoso. Tenía el pelo sucio y más alargado. Su cara estaba arrugada y tenía los ojos como si fueran dos piedras completamente negras. Delante suya, había otra mujer, esta parecía provenir del reino sadida, tenía las ropas típicas del reino, su pelo era de color verde y sus ojos eran de un azul-verdoso claro.

El grupo de extraños se unía al de Yugo. Nadie sabía que estaba pasando, pero aún se oían explosiones en la lejanía, fuera de la sala, se podían observar destellos blancos por las grandes vidrieras. Las explosiones hacían temblar a la sala como si se tratara de un terremoto. De las columnas salía polvo de los agrietados cimientos, parecía que se iba a venir a bajo en cualquier momento. Yugo podía sentir un wakfu descomunal liberado que provenía de la misma dirección de donde se encontraban las explosiones. Era demasiado wakfu para ser simples luchadores, no podían ser personas normales. ¿Quienes luchaban?, esa era la pregunta que se repetía una y otra vez, era increíble el poder que se desprendía con cada golpe.

De pronto, la explosiones cesaron y un silencio sepulcral cubrió toda la sala. Nadie se movía o hacia un ruido, todos estaban expectantes.

Una explosión blanca sucedió justo delante de las grandes ventanas de la sala, se habían teletransportado... O sus ojos no eran capaces de seguir los movimientos que lo individuos llevaban a cabo, ya que incluso Yugo no era capaz de hacerlo. Los sentía cerca, pero sólo era capaz de ver como una onda expansiva salía de cada uno de ellos, pero ninguno de los dos se movía, eran demasiado rápidos. De pronto, uno de los hombres desapareció y no volvió a aparecer, parecía que se había retirado, sólo quedaba uno. Yugo Le miró con interés, aquella figura le sonaba de haberla visto en algún lugar. Así fue, tenía razón. Era el extraño, él que tan bien conocía, el mismo que le había estado acosando en sus sueños. Comenzó a moverse con gracia a pesar de su apariencia, parecía que se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Miró a su lado para observar la reacción de los demás... Pero no había nadie, todos habían desaparecido. No quedaba ni rastro de ninguno de los que estaban presentes...

Volvió a girar la cabeza. Se topó con la mirada infinita del extraño. Su cabeza estaba a pocos centímetros de la de Yugo. No lo soportaba... No soportaba a aquel extraño, pero no podía moverse, se había quedado paralizado con la mirada del extraño. Poco a poco, este fue echándose hacia atrás, dejando a Yugo más espacio y la capacidad para que pudiera respirar mejor. Su rostro infinito distorsionaba las estrellas como si fuera el dueño de ellas.

-Yugo. - Su voz grave y profunda, no podría olvidarla nunca, se había incrustado en su mente y no era capaz de sacarla. Cuanto más pensaba en olvidarla, más la recordaba. El extraño volvió a acercarse hasta posicionarse a escasos centímetros de Yugo. - Debes recordar... Ya es hora de que te enfrentes a quien en realidad eres.

De pronto el extraño, con una velocidad vertiginosa, golpeó a Yugo en el estómago. No pudo reaccionar. El dolor vino instantes después, era punzante y tuvo que doblarse para poder respirar bien y no gritar del dolor. Notaba como dentro de su cuerpo pasaba algo, sentía como su wakfu se había renovado, se sentía limpio, se sentía nuevo, era una sensación muy extraña, era una sensación de alivio y de dolor a la vez. Poco más tarde, el dolor cesó tan rápido como había llegado.

-¿Que... Que me has hecho? - Yugo se había vuelto a incorporar, con algo de miedo. El extraño le miró de nuevo, parecía que podía ver a través de él.

-Ayudarte.

Una enorme explosión envolvió a toda la sala. El extraño protegió a Yugo de la increíble explosión creando una burbuja al rededor suya. La sala había desaparecido con la tremenda explosión. En cambio, lo único que quedaba era un vacío inmenso y escombros que caían a cámara lenta. Todo había desaparecido. Una silueta blanca se quedó suspendida en el aire, completamente inmóvil, cerca de donde se encontraban Yugo y el extraño. Este creó un portal de color negro.

-Ve. No hay más oportunidades para volver. - Yugo le miró. Siempre que le hacía caso, algo salía mal. De pronto, la silueta del otro hombre comenzó a moverse despacio, pero se iba acercando y cada vez iba más rápido. Entonces Yugo lo entendió, el extraño había creado un para tiempo, pero no afectaba a la zona interior, si no a toda la zona exterior. Hacer eso era prácticamente imposible, se necesitaba una cantidad de poder y wakfu desmesurados...

La silueta blanca terminó por zafarse de las garras del tiempo y comenzó a arremeter contra la burbuja de protección del extraño. De pronto este empujó a Yugo hacia el portal, sin dejarle tiempo a regresar. Una última y tremenda explosión se consiguió oír, acto seguido, el portal se cerró a su espalda, dejándole sólo suspendido sobre la blanca nada. Yugo flotaba pero no había nada, todo era vacío. Se encontraba en medio de una densa niebla blanca. Al principio no ocurrió nada, pero de pronto, una voz grave se escuchó por todos lados, resonaba en el vacío produciendo un eco ensordecedor.

-Temblad, mundo de los 13. - La figura blanca apareció delante de él. Pero ya era tarde, Yugo ya se había ido a un lugar el cual no podía alcanzar. La figura blanca estiró su brazo y puso una mano sobre una barrera invisible. Estaban muy cerca, pero a la vez muy lejos. - Esto no acaba aquí...

 **Yugo abrió los ojos** , se encontraba donde se había dormido, en la planta medicinal de Amalia... ¡Amalia!, tenía que ayudarla, debia ayudarla...

Se movió instintivamente sin recordar que la mayor parte de su cuerpo estaba quemado... Pero no ocurrió nada. Al recordar que estaba herido se quedó quieto, pero el movimiento no le había hecho daño... ¿Estaba curado?,debia averiguarlo. Para ello, comenzó a andar, primero despacio, después ganando confianza y por último consiguió andar más rápido, sin problema alguno. Estaba completamente curado, era imposible que la planta de Amalia fuera capaz de curarle tan rápido... Algo pasaba, entre el sueño y ahora esto... De pronto, varias explosiones se escucharon desde el bosque, era la misma dirección de donde se encontraba el pueblo. La batalla aún seguía. Yugo salió disparado hacia el bosque, consiguió altura con sus portales y comenzó a volar hacia el pueblo. Segundos más tarde, una enorme explosión morada superó en altura a la posición en la que se encontraba Yugo. No sólo eso, el diámetro de aquella explosión podría superar al mismo pueblo en anchura. Llamas enormes se elevaban por encima de los árboles... Y, aunque se encontraba a una distancia prudente, parecía que las terribles llamas iban a rodearle. Eran enormes, se habían tragado al pueblo al completo en menos de un segundo.

Esperaba que los aldeanos hubieran podido evacuar antes de la explosión... Alibert, su padre, no sabía nada de él... Esperaba que no se hubiese unido a la batalla... Yugo creaba portales a una gran altura sobre el bosque, ya divisaba el pueblo. Estaba completamente destruido, ardiendo entre las enormes llamas que arrasaban toda la aldea.

-No... - No sabía si podría aguantar perder a sus amigos o a su padre, no lo iba a soportar...

Parpadeó varias veces y, de pronto, el pueblo volvía a estar donde debía estar, intacto. Las llamas habían desaparecido y los habitantes luchaban contra los secuaces de Aurora. No había rastro de ninguna enorme explosión de stasis o de las secuelas que está dejaba a su paso. Todo había vuelto hacia atrás, el tiempo se había retrasado... No importaba, no sabía cuanto iba a durar hasta que la explosión se produjera, pero debía encontrar a sus amigos y evacuar la ciudad. El pueblo iba a arder, lo tenía presente, pero no sabía cuando. Comenzó a descender y, creando portales por todo el pueblo y lanzando rayos de wakfu por medio de estos, abatió a muchos de los secuaces que amenazaban la seguridad de los habitantes. Era hora de la acción.

Lanzó rayos de wakfu a varios secuaces que estaban rodeando a Amalia. Los rayos impactaron de lleno y mandaron a volar a los secuaces con una sorprendente fuerza.

-Yugo, ¿Qué...? - Amalia lo miraba como si no pudiera creérselo, podía moverse como si nada hubiera pasado. Tan rápido... Era imposible. Su planta medicinal no era capaz de curar tan rápido. - Yugo, ¿Qué...? - Volvió a repetir.

-No hay tiempo, Amalia, tienes que confiar en mí. - Lo miró, extrañada. Parecía que Yugo estaba nervioso. - Debes evacuar a todas las personas que puedas, el pueblo entero va a ser destruido en cuestión de minutos. - Amalia no podía creérselo. Observó a Yugo atentamente, parecía que iba enserio.

-Lo haré. - Una última mirada y Amalia besó a Yugo. - Ten cuidado. - Este, sin decir nada, comenzó a irse, pero se dio la vuelta.

Yugo disparó a Amalia. El rayo pasó muy cerca de su cuello, impactando en uno de los secuaces que se acercaba por la espalda. Segundos más tarde, dos de ellos yacían en el suelo, abatidos y con la ropa humeando. Rápidamente y sin decir nada, salió de la zona y fue a buscar a su padre, debía de estar cerca de la posada. Tras abrir varios portales a gran velocidad, lo vio. Se encontraba luchando contra varios bandidos que estaban tratando de entrar en la posada, dentro se encontraban varios clientes que se escondían de la dura batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo fuera. Yugo creó varios portales, colocándolos encima de los secuaces que atacaban a su padre. Comenzaron a girar encima de estos y segundos más tarde, desaparecieron. Sólo quedaban dos agujeros en el suelo, no había rastro de los secuaces. Yugo se quedó quieto en el sitio, esperando a que su padre reaccionara. De pronto, Alibert, después de girar la cebza buscando al creador de esos portales, lo consiguió, vio a Yugo.

-Papa... - Salió corriendo hacia él, estaba a salvo. La batalla seguía llevándose a cabo a su lado, pero no le importaba.

-Yugo... - Abrió los brazos para recibir el placaje de su hijo. - ¿Estás bien?

-Si, como nunca. - En parte era verdad, pero por otra no estaba nada bien.

-Los niños... ¿Donde están? - Yugo ya se había separado lo suficiente para poder hablar con normalidad.

-Están todos en la sala segura. - Vio la cara que ponía su padre. - No te preocupes, la sala fue creada por Adamai, según él, incluso podría salir intacta si los dioses luchaban aquí.

-Bien... Confiemos en que así sea, Elely y Flopin ya pueden cuidar de Percy... - Yugo sonrió, y era cierto, ya podían cuidarse solos... Tristepin y Eva los habían entrenado muy bien. Hablando de... - ¿Donde están Eva y Tristepin?

-Eva está luchando en la plaza, junto a su hermana Cleophee.

-¿Cleophee?, que hace aquí, hará una eternidad que no la veo... - Yugo se imaginaba su reencuentro, ella tan energética y viva como siempre... - Y... ¿Tristepin? - Nada más decir su nombre, varios gritos se escucharon por la calle que estaba a su izquierda. Varios secuaces negros salían corriendo despavoridos, como si una bestia les siguiese...

De pronto, agarrado por las paredes y saltando grandes distancias, se encontraba Tristepin, rodeado por la piel oscura de Rubilax, como si hubiera formado una armadura al rededor suya, pero parecía que Tristepin seguía teniendo el control.

-Ya veo. - Dijo sonriendo, pensado en cómo debía sentirse enfrentar a Tristepin cuando estaba enfadado, no debía de ser nada bueno.

Yugo volvió a centrarse y se acordó de lo que iba a pasar y de lo que tenía que hacer para evitarlo. Tenía que avisar a todo el pueblo. - Papá... debes evacuar el pueblo, pronto va a desaparecer... No hay tiempo que perder. - Yugo volvía a estar serio, miraba a su padre para hacerle ver que no iba en broma.

Alibert confiaba en su hijo, sin decir una palabra se dio media vuelta y volvió a su taberna, para comenzar a evacuar a los habitantes que estaban dentro. No iba a hacer preguntas al respecto pero, si Yugo decía que había peligro, es que era verdad. Abrió la puerta y comenzó a contar a las personas que se encontraban dentro. Eran 24, iba a ser difícil pasar desapercibidos en mitad de una batalla, pero lo conseguirían. Lo haría por su hijo.

Yugo comenzó perseguir a Tristepin, parecía que un demonio al cual le habían poseido, estaba luchando contra unos 40 secuaces que le rodeaban y este luchaba de forma feroz y efectiva, no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácil.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja. - Yugo podía oír la risa de Tristepin, parecía que se estaba divirtiendo. Pero no por mucho tiempo.

Yugo bajó a tierra, cerca de donde se encontraba Tristepin luchando. Hizo que su wakfu recorriera su cuerpo como si fuera un canalizador. Sentía más presión que todas las otras veces, era un presión que le hacía sentirse abrumado y superado por una fuerza que no conocía. Dejó que esta fuerza le superase y en menos de tres segundos, Yugo había lanzando un rayo de Wakfu. Era tan grande que parecía que ocupaba en ancho de la calle. Acto seguido, todos lo secuaces quedaban tendidos en el ardiente y destrozado suelo,destrozado por el rayo de wakfu de Yugo, había abierto un canal en el suelo tan ancho como la misma calle.

-¡Yugo!, ¿Qué...? - No pudo terminar, Yugo ya le había interrumpido.

-Tristepin, no hay tiempo, debes evacuar a todas las personas que puedas. Trata de evitar las peleas, hay poco tiempo. - Tristepin le miraba con cara de no entender lo que estaba sucediendo, como si su cerebro no fuera suficiente para captar toda la información. - ¡Confía en mí, Tristepin! - Este, asintió energeticamente. Yugo suspiró aliviado, pero aún no había terminado, debía ir a la plaza donde se encontraban Eva y Cleophee.

Observó como la enorme silueta de Tristepin desaparecía entre las calles que se encontraban al frente. También vio como una enorme cantidad de bandidos se encontraban en el suelo, gimiendo de dolor. No pudo evitar sonreír, Pinpan nunca cambiaría.

Comenzó a moverse a través de los portales a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estaba llegando a la plaza, cuando una enorme explosión morada hizo que Yugo se parase en mitad del aire. Era demasiado tarde, todos perecerían de nuevo... Había fracasado otra vez. Pero no, la explosión no fue tan devastadora como la que había visto. Esta explosión vino del mismo lugar donde se encontraba antes y Yugo pudo observar como de una casa, salían disparadas hacia arriba colosales llamas moradas que hacían que el cielo se tiñera del mismo color. Era impresionante como las llamas destruian todo a su paso. Más tarde, otra explosión se produjo, y esta vino desde más a la izquierda, el mismo lugar donde se encontraba la posada de su padre...

-¡NOOOO! - Era imposible, no podía estar sucediendo.

Yugo desapareció, alcanzó tal velocidad que ningún ojo podía seguirle. Llegó en menos de un segundo. Deseó que fuera un sueño, lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas. La taberna entera se encontraba ardiendo por las tremendas llamas, que amagaban con destruirlo todo a su paso. Yugo trató de entrar, pero el techo del segundo piso se vino a bajo, aplastando todo lo que hubiese debajo de este. Varios tabiques de madera ardiendo impedían el paso a Yugo, pero seguía buscando una forma de entrar. No podía esperar fuera. Buscó varias alternativas, pero no había ningún lugar por el cual colarse dentro, todo ardía en llamas y parecía que pronto todo se iba a venir abajo. Y así fue. Toda la estructura comenzó a ceder. Los principales pilares se habían quemado y todo se estaba viniendo abajo. Segundos más tarde, sólo quedaban escombros ardiendo entre las enormes llamas moradas y cenizas, sepultando lo que una vez fue su hogar. Era una vista desgarradora. Su padre podría seguir dentro...

-¡Papa! - Yugo gritaba, pero no recibía respuesta, silencio absoluto. Sólo era interrumpido por la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

De pronto, varias personas salieron a la calle donde se encontraba Yugo, todos tenían la cara sucia y las ropas rotas. Yugo estaba seguro de que provenían desde el interior de la taberna. Eran 24 personas, entre ellos, niños y mujeres. Se acercó al grupo rápidamente.

-¡¿Dónde está Alibert?! - Yugo medio gritaba, debía de saber donde se encontraba.

-Se encontraba guiandonos a la salida trasera cuando... - Uno de los allí presentes contestó. Le costaba mirar a Yugo a los ojos. Se tomó su tiempo para tragar saliva. Yugo se estaba impacientando.

-¡¿Cuándo que?! - Necesitaba la respuesta. Por mucho que le doliese, necesitaba saberlo.

-Cuando... El edificio comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. Él... Quedó atrapado.

A Yugo se le paró el corazón. Sentía, como un vacío se iba adentrando en su interior, haciéndole más pesado, tanto así, que no pudo sostenerse en pie. Las fuerzas le abandonaban sin remedio. Quedó de rodillas sobre el suelo, mirando impotente como las llamas seguían destrozando y haciendo cenizas los restos de la taberna. No quería moverse, tampoco podía, algo le paralizaba. Solo tenía una cosa en mente, algo que había sentido justo cuando habló con el hombre. Había sentido frío, oscuridad, miedo, horror... Había sentido un vacío en su corazón. Lo mismo que ocurría cuando alguien se iba...

El wakfu de su padre se había separado de la tierra. Había dejado este mundo.

Yugo no podía moverse, solo podía llorar, impotente, lo había intentado, pero no había sido suficiente. Un aura azul comenzó a rodear a Yugo, todo su cuerpo era un canalizador de wakfu, haciéndole parecer aún más imponente. De pronto, desde su interior salió una onda de color azul que cubrió al pueblo por completo, acto seguido, la burbuja había desaparecido tan rápido como había surgido. Yugo consiguió sostenerse sobre sus rodillas y no caer rendido al suelo, no quería. El aura azul que le rodeaba también había desaparecido.

Después de la aparición de la enorme onda azul, aparentemente no había sucedido nada, solo cabía señalar un dato. La batalla no se oía, no habían gritos, no habían sonidos de armas al chocar unas con las otras... Era un silencio absoluto. El fuego morado también había desaparecido. Solo se podía percibir el sonido de una suave brisa que surcaba el pueblo.

Multitud de pasos se oyeron cerca de donde Yugo se encontraba, oía como arrastraban sus zapatos por el suelo lleno de cenizas. Observó como todas las personas del pueblo se paraban en frente de la posada, querían celebrar la victoria, pero no había lugar donde hacerlo y tampoco había nadie para que la cuidase, su alcalde había muerto.

Los clientes que estaban en la taberna al inicio de la batalla, les contaban a todos los allí presentes lo que había sucedido. Acto seguido, todos comenzaron a buscar entre los restos humeantes de la taberna, guardando la esperanza de que Alibert estuviese bien. Trataban de echar a un lado todos los escombros que se amontonaban sobre lo que antes era la posada. Yugo sabía que era inservible, innecesario, su padre se había marchado... Para siempre.

No quería estar ahí.

Yugo desapareció de la vista de todos, como si se hubiera teletransportado. Apareció en menos de un segundo donde antes estaba su cabaña. Se quedó observándo los restos aún humeantes de esta. Comenzó a moverse por el lateral hasta que llegó a donde se encontraba la sala segura, rodeada por un campo de fuerza impenetrable que sólo los miembros de la Hermandad del Tofu podían superar sin problema alguno.

Bajó varias escaleras y se encontró de frente con una puerta metálica, la cual tenía un brillo especial. Yugo tocó la puerta y está se abrió al instante, dejándole pasó a lo que parecía ser una sala de descanso, con camas y sillas por todos lados. La tenue luz de las velas iluminaba lo suficiente para llegar a observar tres siluetas que estaban juntos en la misma cama sentados, abrazados los unos con los otros.

-Es hora de volver. - Elely, Flopin y Percy miraban a Yugo con alegría. La primera en salir fue Elely, quería comprobar si aún quedaban enemigos a los que derrotar, tenía ganas de luchar, no soportaba estar encerrada tanto tiempo sin hacer nada mientras sus padres se jugaban la vida. Aún así, no se atrevió a salir del todo.

Flopin ayudaba a su hermano pequeño a subir las escaleras. Yugo observó que ambos estaban aliviados de poder volver a la superficie. Pronto sus padres junto a Amalia llegarían y les darían todos los detalles de lo que había ocurrido en el pueblo, incluido...

-¡Yugo! - Parpadeó varias veces, confuso. Elely se encontraba delante suya, mirándole fijamente. - Por fin reaccionas, llevo un rato llamandote. - Tenía los brazos en jarra.

-Si... Lo siento Elely, la batalla me ha dejado un poco perdido. - Elely le miró extrañada. Yugo lo notó. - No te preocupes... No es nada, ya se pasará. Ahora vamos arriba, tus padres estarán a punto de llegar. - Se encogió de hombros, sabía que Yugo la ocultaba algo.

-Está bien. - Ambos subieron juntos las últimas escaleras que separaban la superficie de la sala segura.

Flopin y Percy ya se encontraban arriba y observaban el paisaje que había quedado después de la batalla, sus expresiones lo decían todo, sus rostros estaban descompuestos, incapaces de reconocer el paisaje que se encontraba delante de sus ojos. Elely fue la última en reacciónar.

-Todo ha desaparecido... - Miró asombrada como el huerto y la cabaña habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro. En cambio solo quedaban montones de escombros y cenizas por toda la parcela, aún humeantes después de que las llamas se hubieran extinguido. Era una escena completamente espantosa.

Segundos más tarde, tras los árboles del bosque, Tristepin, Eva, Amalia y Cleophee aparecían, estaban hechos trizas, magullados y cansados, pero a pesar de esto sonrieron al ver a los niños. Los saludaron y todos miraron a Yugo instintivamente. Él ya sabía lo que iban a decir. La tensión podía palparse en el ambiente. Los niños miraban la escena sin saber muy bien lo que ocurría. Amalia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró tan rápido como la había abierto, no le salían las palabras, no sabía que decir, tenía la garganta seca. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre su morena piel, podía imaginarse el dolor por el cual Yugo estaba pasando, solo pensar en ello la dieron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo e hicieron que temblara levemente.

-Lo siento... - Fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir de su boca. No había pensado en pronunciarlas, simplemente habían salido. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por su mejilla, incapaz de reprimirlas.

Yugo la miró con intensidad, pero poco a poco esta fue desapareciendo. Había tocado fondo, había llegado a su límite. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, está vez con una intensidad y un dolor que nunca había sentido. Corrió a abrazarla.

 **-¡Chibi!** \- Adamai se encontraba en la otra parte del mundo, en el mismo desierto tosco y árido donde hacía mucho tiempo enseñó a Yugo a usar y controlar sus poderes, pero en este caso, el guardián del dofus de Grougaloragrán ya no estaba, tampoco se encontraban los niños y no había rastro de los animales que cuidaban, todo había quedado vacío. - Dispara a las rocas que están en línea, recuerda visualizar el wakfu que desprenden, si no, no lograrás acertar. - Este asintió energeticamente.

Adamai estaba entrenando a Grougal y a Chibi a combatir en batalla, estaba enseñando de la misma forma que lo hizo con Yugo. Les había hecho entrenar las técnicas primordiales. A Chibi le había enseñado a visualizar el wakfu que se encontraba a su alrededor. Le había dicho que necesitaba controlar su wakfu para que no gastase toda su energía en un solo golpe. Aprendía rápido, así fue que al segundo día ya era capaz de traspasar sus portales a una gran velocidad e impactar a sus objetivos en movimiento dando de lleno en el blanco. Por otra parte Adamai debía enseñar a Grougal como compenetrarse a la perfección con los ataques de Chibi, para que este fuera aún más poderoso. Grougal también había aprendido a controlar sus poderes. Era capaz de escupir fuego a una distancia de 10 metros. A su corta edad, era una genialidad que pudiera hacerlo. Ambos tenían lo básico aprendido, sabían atacar en conjunto y planeaban ataques contra Adamai, tratando de pillarle por sorpresa y conseguir derrotarle, nunca lo consiguieron. Pero era increíble como se compenetraban para hacer ataques conjuntos.

Chibi lanzó varios rayos de wakfu que salieron de sus portales e impactaron directamente en las rocas que había puesto Adamai estratégicamente. Los rayos rebotaron en lo que parecía ser un campo de fuerza que protegía a las rocas. Chibi volvió a lanzar varios rayos, pero está vez Grougal también se unió. Escupió una gran llamarada de fuego que se fusionó con el rayo de wakfu de Chibi. Segundos más tarde, las rocas explotaban en mil pedazos y el suelo quedaba chamuscado.

-¡Bien hecho, Chibi, Grougal! - Adamai sonreía con naturalidad, habían avanzado mucho en poco tiempo. Si seguían así, volverían antes con Yugo y los demás.

Ambos corrieron hacia donde se encontraba Adamai y se pusieron a su lado, felices y sonrientes. Cada uno se subió encima de los hombros de Adamai, podía cargarlos sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Aún tenían mucho por crecer.

-Hoy cenaremos piolován, por esta zona no hay muchos manjares. - Dijo mientras se reía. Los estómagos comenzaron a sonar. - Pero si seguís entrenado así de bien... Muy pronto podréis llenar vuestros estómagos de las chuletas de jalató que el tío Alibert prepara. - Los estómagos sonaron aún más fuerte.

Llegaron a una pequeña casa que se encontraba en el interior de un barranco, rodeado por altas montañas rocosas y desérticas. El sol ya había desaparecido por detrás del acantilado y a su vez, una blanca y brillante luna aparecía por encima de sus cabezas. Adamai bajó a Chibi y a Grougal al suelo y comenzaron a andar hasta llegar a la puerta. Abrieron y se dirigieron a la cocina directamente. Comenzaron a preparar la comida. Ninguno sabía cocinar bien, pero Adamai había adquirido conocimientos gracias al los momentos donde Alibert preparaba la comida en la posada. Sólo con el tiempo y observando se podía conseguir.

Terminaron la cena y cada uno se dirigió a su habitación. Mañana entrenaban temprano, algo le decía a Adamai que más tarde no se podría entrenar debido al fuerte y caluroso sol.

Se tumbó en su gran cama y estaba dispuesto a dormirse en un tiempo récord, más rápido de lo que había hecho nunca. De pronto, un tremendo calambre seguido de escalofríos sacudieron su cuerpo al completo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero podía ver perfectamente como una casa de madera ardía con fuerza, siendo devorada por unas enormes llamas moradas. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿Porqué veía estas imágenes?, no lo sabía. Decidió mantenerse unos instantes en la misma postura, hasta que consiguió averiguar de qué se trataba. Era la taberna de Alibert, ardía con viveza y estaba a punto de venirse a bajo. Así sucedió, vio como toda la estructura cedía hacia el interior y comenzaba a derrumbarse. Las preguntas comenzaron a invadir su cabeza, ¿Habia alguien dentro?, ¿Quién haría algo así?... De pronto, un vacío enorme se aporedó de él. Sabía a la perfección lo que significaba, su corazón se olvidaba de latir solo con pensar en ello.

El wakfu de Alibert había desaparecido.

No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, algo estaba sucediendo, algo muy grave. Era capaz de sentir el dolor de Yugo como si fuera el suyo propio. Debía de estar con él ahora mismo.

Se puso en pié, llamó a Chibi y a Grougal, los cuales le miraron con cara de reproche por no dejarles dormir, pero no había tiempo de explicaciones, todos debían salir ya. No había tiempo ni para coger sus propias pertenencias, solo algunas provisiones que cupieran en los bolsillos de sus ropas, pero nada más.

-Nos vamos a casa ahora mismo. - Sin decir ni una palabra más, los tres comenzaron a viajar de noche, Chibi y Grougal se habían sentado sobre la espalda de Adamai, este sobrevolaba el oscuro y árido desierto. Aún les quedaba una larga y difícil travesía por recorrer.

 **Varios días más tarde.**

Las flores adornaban todo el campo, el mismo donde una vez existían una cabaña y su respectivo huerto. Las secuelas de la batalla habían desaparecido por completo, lo cráteres de las explosiones habían desaparecido y rosas normales se amontonaban en su interior. Todos los tipos de plantas se encontraban en el mismo campo. Todo era gracias a a Amalia, había hecho de un campo devastado por las explosiones y la batalla, un lugar tranquilo donde poder estar y divertirse. Para Yugo era uno de los lugares más bonitos en los que había estado.

Adamai había llegado con Chibi y Grougal hacía un día. Se habían alojado en el pueblo y habían contribuido a su reconstrucción, así como Yugo lo hizo, se había convertido en su forma de pasar el rato y no pensar en Alibert, aunque una vez allí, era difícil no observar el gran hueco que había dejado la destruida taberna.

Ahora todos se encontraban en el campo de flores, observando la lápida que se encontraba encima de un bulto de tierra suelta. Yugo no podía quedarse mirando al lugar durante mucho tiempo, aún le era imposible.

Todos, todas las personas que una vez conocieron a Alibert, habían llegado de todos los lugares del Mundo de los Doce para despedir a a su amigo. Yugo, Adamai, Amalia, Eva, Cleophee, Tristepin, Ruel... El cual había venido desde su lejana ciudad. Se le había visto muy triste cuando se enteró de lo que había sucedido, él comenzó a culpar se de lo sucedido. En cierta manera, todos lo hacían. También se encontraban todos lo ciudadanos del pueblo, su alcalde se había ido y había sido uno de los mejores que habían tenido. Yugo no se había parado a pensar en que ahora sin Alibert, ahora él era el alcalde de todas esas personas.

También se encontraban varios caza recompensas que se habían cruzado en el camino de Alibert. Había sido un golpe duro para todos, sobre todo para Yugo. El mismo día de su cumpleaños, el mismo día en el que su padre le encontró debajo de aquél árbol, el se había marchado... Para siempre.

Amalia se movió hacia un lado para estar cerca de donde se encontraba Yugo. Puso una mano encima de su hombro, las palabras sobraban en ese momento, no eran necesarias. Como se suele decir, una mirada vale más que mil palabras.

De pronto, un ave azul, desgarbada se posó en frente de donde se encontraban Yugo y Amalia, lo miraron extrañados. Por otro lado, una figura verde se asomó con timidez detrás de donde se encontraba Eva. Era Ogrest, entonces el ave era...

Un chasquido y lo que antes era un ave, se transformó en un hombre delgado y alto, poco cuidado y con ropas que no iban a la moda, era Otomai, y también estaba su hijo Ogrest.

-¡Ogrest! - Elely corrió hacia dónde se encontraba. Lo abrazó con fuerza. Desde el conflicto que tuvieron en el palacio sadida, cuando los guardias apuntaron con sus armas a Ogrest, después de ha er sido una amenaza real para el reino, se habían vuelto muy amigos, habían pasado buenos momentos y se consideraban parte de la familia. Elely había crecido más que él, y no dudaría en restregarselo. - Eres un renacuajo. - Dijo haciéndose a un lado. Ogrest sonreía con timidez.

Por otra parte, Otomai hablaba con Yugo sobre sus investigaciones y traía buenas noticias. Hacía tiempo Yugo le había pedido a Otomai que investigase el gas del sueño olvidado y había cumplido, al parecer había descubierto una fórmula que, no sólo era capaz de hacer que la gente fuera inmune a este gas, si no que también los curaba, independientemente de si habían pasado mucho tiempo dentro.

Era un milagro, por fin podría vengarse de esa maléfica arpía... No solo lo haría por el reino, también lo haría por él y por su padre, no iba a volver a estar de brazos cruzados mientras otras personas arriesgaban su vida diariamente.

-Pero... Hay algo más. - A Yugo se le revolvió el estómago, una buena noticia no podía terminar sin el horroroso "pero" que tantas pesadillas habría causado. - La cura solo puede surtir efecto en las personas si se inserta en lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Qué... Qué quieres decir? - Yugo miraba expectante a Otomai, el cuál trataba de buscar una explicación para que Yugo entendiera.

-Lo más profundo de su ser... Todos están conectados por medio del Árbol de la Vida. Está compuesto por las almas de todos los habitantes del reino, y el alma es lo más profundo que una persona puede tener. Los efectos del gas serían sólo superficiales si lo comparamos con las almas de las personas. - Amalia intervino con rapidez. Otomai le dio la razón. Yugo seguía sin comprender.

-Si no me he perdido... ¿Solo tenemos que entrar en el árbol de la vida e inyectar la cura? - Yugo miraba a ambos exigiendo una respuesta.

-Si, pero debe ser en las ramas más profundas. - Otomai contestó. Miró a Amalia y prosiguió hablando. - Los guardias no van a ser un problema. Tristepin, Eva y Adamai pueden ocuparse de ellos sin ninguna dificultad. - Yugo sonreía, no iba a ser tan difícil después de todo. - En cuanto a las raíces... Incluso Amalia no sabe que es lo que hay en la parte más profunda. La leyenda sadida cuenta que sólo un Dios puede llegar a traspasar los límites sin sufrir ningún daño.

Yugo se quedó unos instantes pensativo. Necesitaban a un Dios para conseguir llegar hasta la parte más profunda de Árbol de la Vida. Entonces le vino su nombre a la mente y un alivio le inundó por completo.

-Necesitamos a... - Otomai no pudo terminar, Yugo se había adelantado.

-Gultar. - Otomai asintió, sonriendo.

De pronto, una figura sobrevoló sobre sus cabezas, creando un eclipse solar donde sólo se reflejaba su silueta negra. Pero por su forma, Yugo sabía quién era el hombre, y no era el único, todos sus amigos sonreían. Era Gultar, había vuelto de su expedición hacia lo desconocido, según él, había preguntas que se hacía diariamente e imágenes que venían a su cabeza. No tenían respuesta, fue en busca de ellas, y parecía que las había encontrado. Una atronadora risa se oyó desde el cielo, la risa tan característica del Yopuka. A Yugo le pareció bastante curioso que el caso del Yopuka se asemejara al suyo.

Ya tenían el plan al completo y todos los integrantes estaban listos para dar el golpe final, Otomai les explicó el plan a todos los allí presentes. En pocos días, Aurora iba a saborear la ira y el poder de la Hermandad del Tofu, con ellos era mejor no toparse de frente. Por mucho daño que ella consiguiera hacer, la Hermandad se recompondría de nuevo, cada vez más fuerte y unida.

Yugo se olvidó por unos instantes donde se encontraba y quienes le rodeaban. Poco a poco todos los invitados se fueron llendo hacia la salida del campo de flores. Así continuaron hasta que solo quedaron los Miembros de la Hermandad del Tofu.

Gultar había caído en el suelo de grava con tal fuerza, que el camino se había partido en dos mitades. Sonriente como siempre comenzó a saludar a Pin Pan y a su familia, mientras trataba de aguantar la risa al ver su brazo de Rubilax, aún no se había acostumbrado a verlos así.

-No te atrevas a reírte de mi, aunque seas un Dios, te sigo pudiendo dar una paliza cabeza de Yopuka. - Rubilax no pensó dos veces en mostrar su desconformidad ante el comportamiento del Dios Yopuka. Este, no pudo evitar reírse. Había llegado a su límite.

-No pensé que fueras tan gracioso, Rubi. - Tristepin también se unió a la risa de Gultar. Rubilax controló su brazo, cogió impulso y golpeó a Tristepin en su propia cara con su mismo brazo.

-¡Eh!, Rubi! , ¡Eso no ha tenido gracia! - Comenzó a dar golpes a su brazo contra un poste de madera que tenía a su izquierda. Todos los allí presentes no pudieron evitar reírse debido a la escena tan surrealista que estaban contemplando.

Yugo se sintió aliviado, parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Pero algo le atormentaba desde hacía tiempo, una idea que podría ser muy egoísta, una idea que podría hacer daño a Amalia, pero era por su bien. Había pensado en separarse de ella, no podían estar juntos, si algún enemigo se enterase de que estaban juntos, no dudarían en atacar a Amalia y para protegerla, debían separarse.

-Elijas lo que elijas, hermanito, siempre te voy a apoyar. - Como siempre, Adamai le había robado el pensamiento. Yugo sonrió. Todos conversaban y reían cerca el lecho de un amigo, un amigo que iban a vengar en muy poco tiempo.

-Solo espero no volver a equivocarme. - Yugo suspiró. No sabía si lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto.

Grougal y Chibi se encontraban sentados sobre el lugar donde yacía Alibert, pero a pesar de la tristeza que desprendía esta escena, ambos tenían una sonrisa en su rostro, era verdad que los niños se tomaban todo con mayor positividad, independientemente de la raza.

Ahora Yugo tenía lo que verdaderamente le hacía falta. Esperanza. Esperanza para seguir.

 **Presente**

-Yugo, la entrada secreta al Árbol de la Vida está muy cerca, mi padre la usó en varias ocasiones para proteger al pueblo. - Un brillo de nostalgia cruzó por su mirada. Amalia y Yugo se movían por la ladera de la montaña, los árboles y sus raíces descuidadas se amontonaban por todas partes, sin ningún orden. Los habitantes de los pueblos se movían por las pequeñas calles como si fueran skulls, con la mirada fija en el infinito y sin rumbo alguno. Las ramas de las cabañas empezaban a crujir tan solo con poner un pie dentro. ¿Tan lejos había llegado la reina con el gas? Amalia tenía claro lo que pretendía, llevar el reino a su propia muerte. Todo estaba descuidado y el antes colorido verde de los bosques y aldeas, ahora sólo era un color verde gastado, casi marrón, triste y sucio. El gas aún se cernía sobre todo el reino. Lo que más lograba descolocar a Amalia, era que ningún otro reino había tratado de ayudar al Sadida, y no era la primera vez. Cuando sucedió la inundación del Caos de Ogrest, solo el Maestro Joris se presentó como representante del rey de Bonta. Ahora, gracias a la diosa sadida, el nivel del agua había bajado considerablemente, así fue que incluso las personas se fueron asentando en nuevas aldeas donde antes sólo había agua.

Yugo hizo a un lado varias ramas que se interponían en su camino y al otro lado se encontraba una cueva, varias antorchas se iluminaron nada más poner un pie en el interior, mostrando un camino que llegaba hasta el interior de la montaña.

-Es aquí. - Amalia miraba al final del túnel. Era suficientemente grande para que dos personas cupieran a la perfección.

Comenzaron a atravesarlo, esquivando varias trampas que Amalia sabía donde se encontraban.

-No me habías dicho que hubiera trampas. - Dijo Yugo a modo de reproche.

-Tampoco has preguntando. - Típica contestación de la sadida. La verdad, tenía razón.

Siguieron el camino lleno de polvo y pequeñas piedras hasta que llegaron a una puerta. Esquivaron una última trampa, y quedaron parados delante de esta. Varias ramas comenzaron a salir de los pilares que sujetaban la puerta en los laterales, se entrelazaban entre ellas formando figuras geométricas. Segundos más tarde, las ramas habían hecho la figura de dos personas. Comenzaron a moverse hasta donde se encontraban Amalia y Yugo. De pronto se pararon. Las dos figuras ignoraron a Yugo y comenzaron a observar a Amalia detenidamente. Esta se arrodilló delante de las figuras.

-Mi nombre es Amalia Sheran Sharm, hermana del rey Armand Sheran Sharm y princesa del reino Sadida. - Volvió a ponerse en pié, expectante para ver la reacción que tenían las figuras.

Yugo miraba de un lado a otro, sin entender bien lo que ocurría. Amalia se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

-Son los guardianes del Árbol de la Vida, en su momento fueron discípulos de la diosa sadida, son sumamente poderosos. - Amalia volvió a colocarse bien.

Las figuras no decían nada y habían dejado de moverse, parecía que estaban pensando.

-Te recuerdo, princesa, pero solo el rey puede pasar por estas puertas. - La silueta de la izquierda era un hombre, tenía una voz serena y tranquila.

-Pero... Necesitamos pasar. El reino está en peligro ahora mismo. Por favor... - Amalia miraba suplicante a cada una de las figuras.

-Somos conscientes de lo que ocurre en el reino, pero no podemos dejaros pasar. - Ahora hablaba la figura de la derecha, era una mujer, tenía la voz dulce y suave, parecía la voz de un ángel. - Tenemos órdenes directas de la diosa sadida para solo dejar entrar solo al rey.

-Entonces... ¿Porqué habeis dejado entrar a Gultar? - Yugo no entendía como había hecho el Yopuka para conseguir pasar.

-Oh... ¿El Dios Yopuka?, tuvo el poder suficiente para destruir la puerta. - El hombre habló con tranquilidad, como si fuera algo sucediera todos los días. Señaló la puerta, indicando que se refería a esta.

-Entonces... ¿Sólo debemos destruir la puerta para pasar? - Yugo se estaba preparando para arremeter contra la puerta.

-Así es... Pero no solo es poder, si tus intenciones no son buenas, serás enviado al lugar más peligroso de todos, el más peligroso y el lugar donde se encuentra la mayor de las torturas. - La mujer, con su dulce voz, hacía parecer que aquel lugar no era tan malo. - Es imposible que alguien como tú sea capaz de romper la puerta, haría falta un poder similar al de un... - Se quedó cayada.

Yugo dejó que el wakfu recorriera su cuerpo como si fuera su propia sangre. Cerró los ojos y concentrado subió los brazos y esperó a que el wakfu acudiera a sus manos. Los canales de wakfu de su cuerpo se iluminaron de un azul muy brillante. Yugo notaba como sus manos se calentaban. Había llegado el momento, abrió sus ojos, completamente azules y bajó los brazos a toda velocidad. Creó dos portales delante suya que apuntaban de forma siniestra a la puerta. Segundos más tarde, enormes rayos salían despedidos hacia donde se encontraban las dos siluetas, pasaron muy cerca de ambos y con una enorme fuerza chocaron contra la puerta, esta resistió el impacto con un campo de fuerza verde. Yugo lo notaba, era muy poderoso, casi podía repeler su ataque. Hizo que el wakfu recorriera más rápido su cuerpo e hizo más presión en los rayos de wakfu. Estos ensancharon de tal manera que casi ocupaban todo el túnel. Las figuras tuvieron que mover sus raíces de lado, quedando deformes, para que los rayos no les alcanzara. Los fuertes rayos de wakfu impactaron nuevamente sobre la capa protectora, esta, en cuestión de segundos, se hizo añicos, dejando camino libre a los rayos para que impactaran contra la puerta, haciéndola volar en mil pedazos, haciendo un hueco por el que poder pasar sin problemas. La puerta había desaparecido, se había desintegrado completamente.

Amalia miraba impresionada a Yugo, lo había conseguido... ¿A esto se refería Otomai cuando dijo que sólo Dioses podían pasar?, pero entonces Yugo... No, no podía ser, debía ser más adelante la prueba.

Sin mediar palabra con las dos siluetas, Amalia y Yugo continuaron su camino. Gultar los esperaba sentado sobre una de las ramas de Árbol de la Vida, parecía aburrido.

-Por fin llegáis, llevo esperando un buen rato. - Dijo mientras abría la boca para bostezar. Se levantó a la velocidad de la luz y comenzó a estirar.

Desde donde antes había una puerta, las siluetas observaban la escena con atención. No habían dicho nada desde que Yugo había superado la prueba. La silueta femenina fue la primera en hablar.

-Este chico... - Dijo con su encantadora voz.

-Lo sé. - El hombre comenzaba a volver hacia atrás, hacia el pilare donde había aparecido. - Ahora... Volvamos. - La silueta femenina también comenzó a volver hacia atrás.

Parecía que las ramas se los estaban tragando a ambos, poco a poco comenzaron a volverse parte de los pilares otra vez. Ambos desaparecieron, solo quedaban las ramas que estaban incrustadas en los pilares. Segundos más tarde, una puerta similar a la que había destruido Yugo, apareció y un campo de fuerza verde fue visible durante unos segundos, después desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Los tres comenzaron a andar hasta el centro del lago, donde se encontraban varias rocas. Gultar señalaba al agua, justo en medio de las rocas.

-¿Qué hay ahí? - Yugo miraba extrañado dónde estaba señalando el Dios Yopuka.

-El camino está ahí abajo, es el único acceso que hay. - Gultar se rascaba la barbilla mientras comenzaba a meterse en el agua.

-¿Estás seguro? - Yugo miraba a Gultar extrañado, aquél acceso parecía bastante peligroso.

-Muy seguro, llevo aquí mucho más tiempo que vosotros. - Yugo notó en su voz un tono de reproche. Hizo caso y comenzó a andar hacia el agua. Amalia le imitó. - ¡Casi se me olvida!, por Yopuka. Amalia tienes que quedarte aquí para vigilar, Yugo y yo nos encargamos. - Amalia no daba crédito.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Que se supone que significa eso?! - Amalia estaba completamente indignada. - ¡¿No se supone que ya se han ocupado de ellos Tristepin y Eva?!

-Eh... Si bueno... Pero nunca se sabe. - De pronto Gultar se quedó cayado, su expresión había cambiado a una de puro horror. Estaba viendo... Algo detrás de Amalia. - ¡Amalia cuidado!, ¡Detrás de ti! - Al ver las expresiones de sus amigos, rápidamente se giró sobre si misma, lista para luchar. Miró de lado a lado pero... No había nada...

-¿Qué?... - Comenzó a decir confusa. Volvió a girarse, abrió la boca para gritarles, pero no había nadie, se habían ido. - No me lo puedo creer... - La habían dejado tirada, sí, estaba en los cierto.

Trató de seguirles y de entrar por el agujero, pero no podía, Gultar había sellado la entrada con sus poderes.

-¡GULTAR!, ¡YUGO! - Se les erizó la piel a ambos, se había escuchado su grito incluso cuando llevaban cayendo más de 30 segundos. No querían pensar en lo que iba a pasar cuando subieran de nuevo.

Amalia, indignada, volvió a tierra y se sentó sobre una de las ramas, sólo la tocaba esperar. - Hombres... - Suspiró.

-Yugo, ¡Cuidado! - Gultar le avisó del peligro. Llevaban más de dos minutos cayendo y no paraban de ser atacados por raros y enormes monstruos.

Debajo de Yugo se encontraba lo que parecía un escorpión gigante. Usó sus portales para atravesarlo sin ningún problema, lo mismo hizo con Gultar.

De repente, varios huecos en la pared se abrieron y lava ardiente comenzó a salir rápidamente. Comenzó a hacer mucho calor en el mismo túnel.

-Gultar, tengo una idea. - Este le miró.

-Pues di rápido o la vamos a palmar. - Yugo se quedó unos instantes pensativos. La lava ya había tapado el túnel por completo debajo suya y ellos caían sin control hacia ella.

-Dame la mano y confía en mí. - Gultar obedeció y tendió la mano a Yugo, este la cogió.

Yugo cerró los ojos, puso sus manos apuntando hacia la lava, el wakfu volvió a recorrer su cuerpo al completo. Justo antes de calcinarse en la lava, desaparecieron. O eso había parecido. Aparecieron justo debajo de la lava que aún seguía cayendo, la habían superado y no habían muerto calcinados.

-Eso ha sido... Impresionante, incluso yo no puedo alcanzar tal velocidad. - Gultar miraba asombrado a Yugo. Le costaba respirar debido a la impresión de ir a tan alta velocidad.

Seguían cayendo a toda por el túnel, este empezaba a estrecharse hasta que llegó un punto en el cual Gultar y Yugo debían pegar espalda con espalda para conseguir pasar. Yugo comenzó a divisar luz al final del túnel, ya casi habían llegado. Varios metros más de caída y una especie de membrana los había retenido, pero finalmente esta terminó por romperse, con un sonoro chasquido seguido de un destello, y lograron salir del túnel, la luz les deslumbró completamente y durante varios segundos estuvieron ciegos. Yugo cerró los ojos y creó un portal, lo atravesaron y aparecieron sobre una enorme estatua de piedra.

Gultar no estaba acostumbrado a atravesar portales, se mareó y resbalando cayó al suelo, dándose un fuerte golpe y haciendo un agujero debajo suya.

-No me habían dicho que atravesar tus portales iba a ser... - Tuvo una arcada. - Tan mareante... - Al final sólo quedó en eso, consiguió aguantarlo. Yugo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Yugo saltó de la estatua y aterrizó junto a Gultar, este se incorporaba y comenzaba a mirar a su alrededor. Se encontraban en medio de una sala gigantesca, rodeados por fuertes y enormes raíces. Un destello azul pasaba por estas cada cierto tiempo, era muy parecido al ritmo que un corazón tenía. Los destellos pasaban a toda velocidad por las raíces y comenzaban a subir. Era el wakfu de las personas. El wakfu seguía el canal de las raíces hasta que llegaban al techo y desaparecían.

-Creo... Que hemos llegado. - Yugo miró a Gultar, él también había notado la cantidad enorme de wakfu y vida que esas raíces desprendían.

-Por aquí pasan cada una de las vidas del reino... - Gultar miraba asombrado a todas las raíces que les rodeaban. - Pero, mira. - Gultar señaló a una parte de las raíces. Eran de color azul, pero no era el mismo que las otras raíces tenían. Más de media sala tenían ese azul más oscuro, casi negro.

-Son las raíces que conectan a los habitantes enfermos del reino. Las raíces sanas deben ser... - Se quedó callado observando como los destellos azules y negros iban más lentos que los otros.

-Los sadida que no viven en el reino. - Terminó Gultar. Nada más terminar, una de las enormes ramas enfermas comenzó a caer. Ocupaba toda la sala de largo y, cuando tocó el suelo, parecía que un terremoto estaba sacudiendo la sala al completo. Los hubiera aplastado a los dos si no se hubieran puesto en la otra punta de la sala. - El árbol se muere, al igual que las personas del reino. - Quedó cayado unos instantes. Tratando de asimilar lo que aquello significaba.

-El reino se muere, lentamente, pero sin remedio. - Yugo estaba convencido de que Amalia lo había sentido, no sólo el temblor, si no también el dolor en su interior, había sentido como todo el bosque sufría y pedía ayuda, pero no había dicho nada. - Amalia... - Yugo hizo el ademán de volver por el túnel que se encontraba sobre ellos, pero Gultar Le detuvo.

-Seguro que está bien Yugo, ahora tenemos una misión que completar. - Tenía razón.

Si querían salvar al reino, Yugo debía insertar la cura en las raíces enfermas. Si quería evitar que algo le pasara a Amalia, debía hacerlo ahora.

Sacó de su bolsillo un bote con un líquido de color rojizo con tonalidades más claras. Si Otomai estaba en lo correcto, debía vaciar el bote sobre una de las raíces y con eso debería ser suficiente para que la cura se propagase por todo el flujo de wakfu del Árbol de la Vida.

Creó varios portales hasta que llegó a la cima de una rama. Podía posarse sobre ella tranquilamente, era inmensa. Agarró el bote con fuerza y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, a estas alturas nada podía salir mal.

-Otomai, espero que estés en lo correcto. - Suspiró. Las palabras se perdieron en el aire.

Cogió aire y dio la vuelta al bote, poco a poco el líquido iba saliendo y caía sobre la enorme rama. El bote se vació y la última gota cayó sobre la rama. Esta, había absorbido todo el líquido que se había desprendido encima. Al principio, nada ocurrió, pero poco a poco, en el mismo lugar donde el líquido había desaparecido, un destello rojizo comenzó a brillar con fuerza. Yugo tuvo que apartarse, la rama comenzó a temblar. Bajó de nuevo con Gultar y se dio cuenta de que la rama no era lo único que temblaba. Era toda la sala. Lo que antes era puro wakfu recorriendo las ramas, ahora parecía sangre. Todas las raíces desprendían un tono rojizo que las recorría por dentro.

Tras varios segundos, el temblor cesó, provocando la incertidumbre de los que se encontraban en el interior.

Yugo observó como el destello pasaba a ser de nuevo azul, el wakfu volvía a la normalidad y las ramas enfermas, ya no lo estaban. El wakfu oscuro ya no se encontraba recorriendo sus raíces. Lo habían conseguido. Otomai lo había hecho. El alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Yugo, era hora de volver con Amalia.

Amalia... Se había olvidado completamente de ella y por lo que parecia, Gultar había pensado en lo mismo.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir, Yugo? - Gultar le miraba a modo de reproche, como si todo lo que pudiera pasar arriba fuers su responsabilidad.

-Volvamos. - Yugo sonrió, la verdad era que echaba de menos los gritos de Amalia. Yugo creó un portal y ambos lo atravesaron.

Amalia observaba como delante suya un portal azul se estaba materializando, de él dos personas salieron, eran Yugo y Gultar. Ella supo entonces que lo habían conseguido. Pero...

-¡NI SE OS OCURRA VOLVER A DEJARME TIRADA DE ESTA MANERA! - Pocas veces Yugo la había visto tan enfadada, era reconfortante, a la vez que terrorífico. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó por su rostro, trató que Amalia no la viera.

Gultar se rascaba la nuca mientras se sentaba sin mirar a donde se encontraban Amalia y Yugo, como si el enfado no viniera con él, toda la responsabilidad era de Yugo.

-¡Eh!, ¡Tu eres el primer responsable! - Gultar abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y casi se cae de la roca donde estaba sentado. Se recompuso rápidamente y sonrió con inocencia.

-Amalia... Era por tu bien... - Se arrepintió completamente de haber respondido eso. Parecía que Amalia iba a escupir fuego en cualquier momento.

-¡Por mi...! - Se quedó callada, no merecía la pena perder el tiempo con dos cabezas de Yopukas. - Tenemos que irnos de aquí, Tristepin y Eva esperan.

Los tres se pusieron camino a la puerta de entrada. Amalia la abrió con facilidad y observó que no hubiera nadie cerca, no querían ser vistos. Tristepin ya se había encargado, pero nunca se sabía si alguien pudiera atacarles por la espalda.

El reino lucía completamente diferente. Las plantas y los árboles irradiaba un fuerte verde que daba sensación de vida. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, puede que para los habitantes del reino sí, pero no para Yugo, aún no había terminado.

La niebla había desaparecido y lo que antes parecía un bosque fantasma, ahora más bien parecía un bosque lleno de la vida y color. El reino Irradiaba wakfu por cada poro de los troncos de los árboles, Yugo lo notaba, últimamente tenía una extraña sensibilidad al wakfu que se encontraba a su alrededor.

Debían de ir rápido a donde se encontraban Pin Pan y Eva, Aurora no tardaría en darse cuenta del cambio que había sucedido en el reino y no dudaría en huir. Antes de que eso ocurriera, todos tenían una cuenta pendiente. Adamai aterrizó cerca de cerca de donde se encontraba Yugo.

-No hay guaridas cerca, por ahora no nos han visto. - Se acercó a su hermano para preguntarle algo susurrando. - ¿Estás seguro de esto, Yugo? - Adamai le miraba interrogante.

Yugo entrecerró los ojos y apretó sus puños, decidido.

-Aurora pagará por sus crímenes. - Adamai asintió, comprendía a su hermano.

-Que así sea. - Yugo sonrió, era reconfortante tener a Adami cerca. Le inspiraba tranquilidad.

Eva y Tristepin esperaban en la entrada al palacio con una montaña de guardias sadidas inconscientes a los lados. Ahora deberían estar recordando todo de nuevo, no iban a despertar en un largo periodo de tiempo.

-Pan comido. - Dijo Tristepin, sonriente y orgulloso de si mismo mientras un enorme martillo negro volvía a transformarse en su brazo. Eva le miraba reporchandole su comportamiento.

-Esto aún no ha terminado. - Miró a todos los presentes e hizo que se movieran hacia atrás. Cargó su arco y con una flecha amarilla hizo que la puerta volase por los aires. Iban a entrar a lo grande.

Comenzaron a correr. Varios guardias se encontraban en el salón principal. No pudieron reaccionar, la Hermandad del Tofu había ido a por todas. Los guardias acabaron en el suelo antes de que pudieran si quiera coger sus armas y defenderse.

Era divertido ver a Tristepin correr por todos lados con un martillo que pesaría el doble que él. Pero aún más divertido era ver cómo aporreaba a los guardias y como estos caían rendidos al suelo.

Yugo usó varios rayos de wakfu para derribar a varios guardias que comenzaban a rodear a Eva. Esta no desaprovechó la oportunidad y abatió a todos los que quedaban aún rodeandola.

-Gracias, Yugo. - Este, fue de nuevo al centro de la batalla.

La Hermandad trataba de herir lo menos posible a los guardias, ellos simplemente eran víctimas de las garras de la reina. Tristepin iba a propinar un martillazo a uno de los guardias cuando, de pronto, el guardia cayó inconsciente al suelo antes de que Tristepin le impactase. Los mismo sucedió con los demás guardias. Sonidos de cuerpos caer al suelo se oyeron por el resto del pasillo y el eco de los que se encontraban aún más lejos.

-¿Que...? - Comenzó Tristepin. - ¿Se han rendido? - Su cabeza sólo era capaz de pensar en ello.

-No PinPun. - Dijo Gultar con voz cansada. - Es el Árbol de la Vida, les hace recordar todo lo que habían olvidado. - Tristepin le miró extrañado, seguía sin entender.

Yugo, en cierta manera lo sabía, sabía lo que estaba sucediendo sólo con mirar el cuerpo de uno de los guardias. Dentro de ellos se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla, pero era invisible para cualquier ojo, menos el de Yugo. El wakfu en el interior de los cuerpos expulsaba lo que parecía un tipo de niebla oscura.

El Árbol de la Vida estaba limpiando el wakfu corrupto de los guardias. Cada cuerpo desprendía una enorme cantidad de wakfu corrupto. Yugo era capaz de observar como poco a poco el wakfu del interior de cada uno se iba haciendo cada vez más claro. Ahí estaba la prueba definitiva de que lo habían conseguido.

No había tiempo que perder, Aurora podría estar ya lejos. Prosiguieron su camino y se toparon con una gran cantidad de guardias caídos que tuvieron que sortear con cuidado.

Llegaron a las enormes puertas talladas con grandes raíces que daban paso a la sala del trono, habían arreglado las puertas y las habían dejado tal y como las encontraron. Eva se disponía a derribarla cuando Amalia la detuvo, negando con la cabeza. Era obvio que había maneras más sutiles de abrir aquella puerta, pero dadas las circunstancias no importaba. Pero a Amalia si, era su casa y su palacio después de todo.

Amalia puso sus manos sobre la puerta, iluminadose de color verde en el mismo lugar donde tenía sus manos apoyadas. Sonó un _click_ y la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a la sala donde una vez Yugo estuvo encerrado. Pero en este caso no era él, era Armand quien estaba encerrado en el mismo cubículo de cristal donde él estuvo. Estaba inconsciente. Amalia no dijo nada, solo miraba al frente. Yugo siguió su mirada y acabó en el trono del rey. Ya sabía porque Amalia miraba en aquella dirección y no cambiaba de postura.

Allí, sentada, mirándo al grupo con una tranquilidad pasmosa, se encontraba Aurora. Yugo notó como el ambiente se ponía tenso, todos querían atacar a Aurora, pero si querían ganar, debían dejar de pensar en su propia venganza. Derrotandola juntos es como iban vencer.

Segundos más tarde todos volaban hacia Aurora, su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto. Yugo sacó su espada de wakfu y entre todos comenzaron a luchar contra Aurora. Trató de clavar su espada en ella, pero le fue imposible, la había atravesado, pero no la había hecho ningún daño, es como si no estuviera allí.

Arremetió de nuevo contra ella lanzando un rayo de wakfu. Confirmó lo que estaba pensando, todos los ataques atravesaban, ella no estaba aquí.

-Sois muy divertidos todos con esas caras tan largas. - Aurora se reía como si sus modales de reina hubieran desaparecido por completo.

Nadie respondió, en cambio Yugo observó como a través del cuerpo de Aurora se formaba la imagen de un campo lleno de flores y una lápida sobresalía por encima de estas. Era un escena que ya había visto muchas veces. Estaba en su casa, donde su padre yacía.

Está vez, no se lo iba a perdonar.

Parecía que todos se habían dado cuenta del lugar donde Aurora se encontraba. Sus rostros irradiaban una mezcla de sorpresa y furia, no iba a salirse con la suya. Amalia tenía los puños cerrados con fuerza mientras mantenía una postura de intranquila. Ella no podía permitir que esa arpía estuviera en su campo de flores, ni que estuviera tan cerca de los niños...

Eva y Tristepin se dieron cuenta de ello, sus hijos, Ogrest, Chibi y Grougal estaban todos instalados en el pueblo. Ruel y Otomai se habían quedado para cuidarlos. Estaban seguros, pero no sabían el poder que podría llegar a tener Aurora.

Yugo se concentró, no iba a permitir que se les adelantara, no lo iba a hacer. Iba a hacer lo imposible, no sólo por él, sino por todas las personas que se encontraban en la sala junto a él, sus amigos. Se sentó sobre el frío suelo de la sala, cerró los ojos y puso sus manos sobre el suelo. Visualizó el campo donde se encontraba Aurora. Trató de imaginarimaginar el lugar exacto donde se encontraba con todo detalle posible. Segundos más tarde sus manos comenzaron a desprender un color azulado, por ahora lo estaba consiguiendo. Un remolino de fuerte viento rodeó a Yugo, todos observaban como el cuerpo de Yugo canalizaba el wakfu hasta sus manos. Con mucho esfuerzo, Yugo comenzó a volver hasta la sala donde se encontraba. Abrió los ojos y el wakfu dejó de recorrerle. Todos miraban sin entender lo que había sucedido. De pronto, la figura de Aurora cayó hacia abajo, como si algo se la hubiera tragado. Yugo tuvo que ponerse de rodillas, había gastado demasiado wakfu y energía, tenía que descansar.

Una mareada Aurora tuvo que ponerse de rodillas sobre el suelo. Temblaba mientras las arcadas llegaban, aún no sabía dónde se encontraba, pero lo iba a averiguar.

-Que... - Se quedó callada, contemplando el lugar donde se encontraba. Volvía a estar en la sala del trono... - Imposible... ¿Que...? - No pudo terminar, las raíces de Amalia la agarraban fuertemente, rodeaban todo su cuerpo.

-No trates de entenderlo. - Amalia la miraba con furia. Yugo sabía que Amalia no dudaría ni un segundo si se presentaba la oportunidad para degollar a Aurora. Pero se controlaba, por mucho mal que Aurora hubiese traído al reino, sabía que si la hacía algo, se pondría a su mismo nivel.

-Esto es lo que ocurre cuando te interpones en el camino de la Hermandad del Tofu. - Gultar sonreía por la victoria. Miró a Yugo tendido en el suelo y le guiño un ojo. Típica broma del Yopuka. Yugo sonrió a su pesar.

-¿Qué haremos con ella? - Yugo no preguntó a nadie en particular.

-Yo tengo una buena idea. - Todos miraron asombrados a Tristepin. Este sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo. - Ya veréis. - Todos comenzaron a reír.

Aurora trataba de zafarse de las grandes ramas de Amalia que la sujetaban con fuerza, le era imposible. Aurora soltaba gritos de dolor cada vez que intentaba moverse.

-Si fuera tu, no me movería, cuanto más lo haces, más te aprietan. - Amalia miraba con odio a Aurora. Esta paró de repente. Parecía que todavía quería vivir.

Yugo se puso en pie y fue hacia donde se encontraba Armand, inconsciente dentro de la cámara de cristal donde una vez el estuvo.

-No... No lo conseguirás romper... - Aurora trataba de hablar con Yugo, pero las raíces casi no la dejaban respirar.

-Amalia ya lo consiguió una vez, esta vez no será diferente.

-No lo entiendes... Esta... - Se quejó del dolor. - Esta vez he tenido ayuda de alguien especial.

-¿Ayuda especial? - Está vez Yugo se dio la vuelta e hizo señas a Amalia para que dejara respirar con normalidad a Aurora.

-Si... Mi señor. - Miró hacia arriba y suspiró.

-¿Quién es "Tu señor"? - A Yugo no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo. - ¿Como era?

Aurora negó con la cabeza. - No voy a contestar, solo te puedo decir que es puro blanco. - Yugo empezaba a atar cabos, ¿Era el mismo hombre que vio en su sueño con el extraño?

-Tonterías. - Amalia apuntó con una mano a la capsula de cristal que tenía encerrado a su hermano. Varias ramas la comenzaron a rodear. De pronto, las ramas de Amalia desaparecion, sólo quedó un polvo que cayó al suelo. Una barrera blanca se ocultó de nuevo en la invisibilidad. - Pero, ¿qué? - Amalia estaba atónita, no podría haber sido vencida por una simple barrera...

Aurora comenzó a reír pero pronto se arrepintió, Amalia volvió a apretarla entre sus ramas.

-Hmm... - Gultar pensaba mientras se rascanba la barbilla con tres dedos. - Creo que es el poder de un Dios. - Gultar fue corriendo hasta la cámara y comprobó que estaba en lo cierto, puso su mano sobre la barrera y salió despedido hacia atrás. Todos miraban asombrados la escena. - Si, definitivamente es un Dios. - Su pelo estaba completamente erizado y desprendía humo, estaba chamuscado.

-¿Como vamos a sacar a mi hermano si se supone que es imposible? - Amalia miraba a cada uno de los presentes esperando una respuesta.

-So... Solo puedo sacarlo yo... - Aurora trataba de hablar con las ramas oprimiendo en su pecho. - Solo puedo ha... Hacerlo si me sacais de aquí...

-¡Ni hablar! - Yugo miraba con rabia a Aurora. - No te dejaremos marchar. - Miró a Amalia. - Lo haré yo.

Sin dar tiempo a Amalia para rebatir, Yugo apareció en frente de la cámara de cristal. Estuvo unos instantes contemplandola con cuidado. Si había mandado por los aires a Gultar, debía tener mucho cuidado. Acercó sus manos y la invisble barrera blanca apareció. Yugo cogió aire y posó sus manos sobre esta.

Una increíble fuerza se desprendió cuando Yugo tocó la barrera. Yugo fue despedido con fuerza hacia atrás, pero logró mantenerse en pie y volver a arremeter, esta vez con todo lo que tenía. Desapareció de la vista de todos y volvió a aparecer tocando la barrera directamente. Todo su cuerpo había sido cubierto por el wakfu. Sus ojos irradiaban chispas azules y su rostro estaba en crispado por la furia.

Nada más tocar, de nuevo una fuerte explosión sacudió todo el lugar, pero está vez Yugo había sido capaz de aguantar el choque. Varias ramas comenzaron a caer del techo. Debido a la explosión, todos tuvieron que aferrarse a algo para no ser despedidos por los aires. Era impresionante la forma en la que la energía era liberada, con esa fuerza y ferocidad.

Yugo creó un portal y un rayo salió de él mientras con la otra mano trataba de atravesar la barrera, el enorme rayo impactó contra esta, provocando otra onda expansiva que sacudió el lugar por segunda vez, haciendo que más escombros cayeran sobre el grupo. Amalia los cubrió a todos con una cúpula hecha con sus propias ramas. Tenía la sensación de que en esta batalla, poco podían hacer.

De pronto, varias explosiones de energía volvían a salir de la barrera a medida que Yugo se adentraba más y más. Varios de los pilares se agrietaron, la sala estaba terriblemente mal. Yugo se puso en otra posición y el rayo de wakfu aumentó de tamaño, haciendo que la barrera cesara un poco. Yugo sonrió. Con una mano trataba de destruir la barrera y con la otra controlaba el poderoso rayo de wakfu.

Notó como algo en su interior explotaba, como algo quería salir afuera desde su interior, como una bestia que quiere ser liberada, pero está vez, era una bestia de wakfu. Dejó que la bestia dominara todo su cuerpo, este, comenzó a brillar de un azul muy intenso, una fina capa de color azul había aparecido y recubría su cuerpo al completo. Yugo se sentía completamente renovado. Apartó la mano del portal y la puso sobre la barrera, ahora tenía las dos manos sobre esta. Su portal, en vez de apagarse, creció de tal manera que tuvo que apartarse para que el aún más grande rayo no le diera a él. Numerosos portales comenzaron a rodear toda la barrera, de estos, comenzaron a salir enormes rayos de wakfu, algunos se juntaban y atacaban con más fuerza a un mismo punto. La barrera estaba cediendo, Yugo lo notaba. Las enormes ondas que desprendía la barrera hacían que la sala se moviera aún más, las paredes se agrietaban y escombros más grandes caían sobre el suelo.

El lugar estaba a punto de derrumbarse, no iba a sostenerse en pie por mucho más tiempo, debía terminar con esto ya. - ¡AHHHHH! - El grito se oyó por toda la sala, retumbaba con fuerza por las temblorosas paredes y el techo a pesar del ruido que había.

Yugo hizo un último esfuerzo y toda su energía salió despedida hacia los portales y sus brazos. Sus manos comenzaron a brillar y, finalmente, consiguió que sus brazos atravesaran la fuerte barrera. Esta, con un sonoro estruendo, explotó en mil pedazos haciendo que todo lo que hubiera fuera de esta, fuera destruido con una tremenda onda expansiva. Yugo por suerte, consiguió esquivarla.

El palacio entero comenzó a hacerse pedazos, tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes. Puso su mano sobre el cristal de la cámara e instantáneamente esta explotó, haciendo del cristal un fino polvo. Cogió a Armand, aún inconsciente y se dirigió donde Amalia había construido la cúpula protectora. Puso su mano sobre las fuertes raíces, haciendo que desaparecieran al instante.

Dentro se encontraban todos sanos y salvos. Amalia se encontraba inconsciente en el medio del grupo. Ella los había salvado a todos de la explosión de poder de un Dios.

Nada más ver a Yugo, Tristepin lo primero que hizo fue ponerse en posición de ataque, con su brazo Rubilax creó una espada y apuntó con ella a Yugo.

-Atrás malhechor, este no es lugar para ti. - Parecía que Tristepin estaba hablando en serio. Yugo no podía creelo. Varios escombros cayeron cerca de donde se encontraba Amalia.

Todos le miraban con el rostro retorcido por el miedo. Era como si estuvieran delante de un mounstro que estuviera a punto de atacarles. Entonces Yugo se percató, aún tenía aquella forma donde el wakfu recorría su cuerpo al completo y una especie de aura azul le protegía. Su aspecto era bastante siniestro, no se parecía nada a él. El cuerpo de azul claro y las líneas sobre este eran de un azul más oscuro. No había tiempo para explicaciones, el palacio se estaba viniendo abajo cada vez más rápido. Una enorme rama comenzó a caer justo encima de sus cabezas.

Yugo puso sus manos sobre el suelo de la sala. Comenzaron a dibujarse varias líneas de wakfu sobre este, llegando hasta el punto medio y volviendo por otros caminos, así hasta que el dibujo de wakfu estuvo al completo. Un portal capaz de recojer a todos de una sola vez había aparecido en el suelo, haciendo que todas las figuras cayeran dentro del negro agujero. El portal se cerró justo cuando la enorme rama y varios escombros iban a aplastarlos. Yugo los llevaría a un lugar seguro.

Todos aparecieron sobre la suave y verde hierba del bosque sadida. Yugo había pensado que el reino ya era un lugar seguro para descansar. El peligro había desaparecido, era el momento para retomar el tiempo perdido.

Sin dejar tiempo a los demás para recomponerse de la mareante travesía por el portal, apareció en una cabaña en lo alto de un árbol. Se asomó al balcón y comenzó a ver a lo lejos destellos de color blanco. La energía emitida por aquellos destellos era descomunal, estaba lejos, pero Yugo sentía como si estuvieran muy cerca. La energía y el wakfu desprendidos eran similares a los de la barrera. Sólo podía sentir la enorme energía desprendida y sólo veía destellos a lo lejos en el horizonte. Para una persona normal no hubiera sido nada sospechoso, pensaría que era un suceso natural.

El aspecto de Yugo cambió de repente, volvía a tener el mismo aspecto que siempre... Sus fuerzas me abandonaron en cuestión de segundos.

Cayó al suelo, rendido.

 **SI VEN ALGUNOS ERRORES, POR FAVOR DIGANLO Y LO CORRIJO, HE REPASADO INCONTABLES VECES ESTE CAPÍTULO PERO ES IMPOISBILE QUE TODO ESTÉ PERFECTO.**

 **BUENO, UNA ESPECIE DE DOBLE EPISODIO QUE ME HA LLEVADO SU TIEMPO HACER POR LA TRAMA Y POR LA FORMA EN LA QUE QUIERO QUE GIRE ESTA HISTORIA, ES MA DIFÍCIL DE LO QUE PUEDE PARECER.**

 **QUERÍA HACER ESTE EPISODIO MÁS ESPECIAL PARA EXPLICAR Y DAR PISTAS DE VARIOS ASUNTOS QUE MÁS ADELANTE SERÁN DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA PARA EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA.**

 **TAMBIÉN QUERÍA DEJAR CLARO QUE EN ESTE EPISODIO NO HAY NINGÚN ERROR SOBRE LO QUE YA SE SABE DE WAKFU ORIGINAL. ESTO LO DIGO PORQUE DIGO UNA "BESTIALIDAD" PERO QUE EN VERDAD ESTÁ BIEN, SÓLO ESPEREN, TODO A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO.**

 **COMENTEN Y AYUDEN A QUE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUE Y SEA MEJOR, SIGAN ESTA HISTORIA, YA ESTÁ BASTANTE CURRADA.**

 **NOTA DEL AUTOR: LO QUE MÁS TARDO EN HACER AL TERMINAR EL EPISODIO, ES LEERLO VARIAS VECES Y REESCRIBIR DESDE CERO MUCHAS PARTES Y CORREGIR OTRAS. TARDO MÁS EN CORREGIR QUE EN ESCRIBIR, Y LEERSE 15K PALABRAS MUCHAS VECES TE ACABAS CANSANDO.**

 **ÚLTIMA EXCUSA, YA HE TENIDO 3 EXÁMENES IMPORTANTES, POR ELLO TSMBIEN HE TARDADO UN POCO MÁS EN ACTUALIZAR.**

 **AHORA SI, DEJADME VUESTRO AMOR.**

 ** _~Cloud's Walker_**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sentimientos

**_Ya no queda nadie aquí,_**

 ** _A veces ya no quiero estar aquí,_**

 ** _Me siento solo aquí,_**

 ** _En el medio de la fiesta._**

 ** _~ René, Residente._**

 _Todos los personajes, paisajes, lugares, montañas... Básicamente todo lo que exista en el Krosmoz, (excepto de mi propia creación), pertenece única y exclusivamente a **ANKAMA.**_

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

-Creo que va siendo hora de que tu y yo hablemos larga y tendidamente sobre todas las dudas que rondan por tu cabeza, por la forma en que me miras se que es un completo lío actualmente, tienes dudas y temores que hacen que no te sientas tu mismo. - La mirada infinita y oscura del Extraño miraba a Yugo y leía su mente como si fuera un libro abierto. - Lo que te está ocurriendo es expecional, no lo dudes, y necesitarás un guía para poder soportarlo.

Ambos se encontraban flotando sobre la infinita y blanca nada, Yugo había vuelto a encontrarse al Extraño en sus sueños y él tenía razón, estaba lleno de incertidumbre y tristeza, una especie de virus le atormentaba por dentro sin dejarle respirar ni un solo segundo. Había salvado el reino Sadida, de nuevo, sí, pero no se sentía él mismo, sentía que era una persona diferente. Quiso comenzar a aclarar sus dudas con una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza desde que comenzó todo.

-¿Quién eres?

El extraño lo miró y sonrió con conformidad pues Yugo había pronunciado la pregunta correcta y estaba conforme con eso.

-Mi nombre es Horas, y soy un Dios. - A Yugo no le impresionó en absoluto la declaración del extraño, haciendo que éste sonriera. - Pero no soy un Dios cualquiera. Soy efecto y causa, pertenezco a este mundo pero a la vez no lo hago.

Yugo le miró indeciso, aún generando más dudas en su cabeza. Antes de que pudiera reprochar nada, Horas se adelantó con una sonrisa sincera en su infinito rostro.

-Mi presencia se debe a alteraciones en el orden natural de las cosas, alteraciones que pueden poner en peligro al Krosmoz entero. - Hizo una breve pausa para observar el rostro de Yugo. - Wakfu y Stasis, energía de creación y de destrucción, para que el Mundo de los Doce pueda existir, debe haber un equilibrio entre estas dos energías.

-Entonces... ¿Estás aquí porque ese orden se ha visto alterado?

-Precisamente, Yugo.

Hubo un momento de silencio donde Yugo reflexionaba sobre lo que le había dicho Horas.

-Entonces el hombre contra el que luchabas, ¿es otro Dios?

-No, no es un Dios. Es el reflejo del ansia de destrucción de uno de los creadores del Krosmoz, el Gran Dragón, que encarnaba el Stasis.

-¿Gran Dragón?, nunca he escuchado su nombre.

-Sí, Yugo. Antes de que el Krosmoz fuera creado, existían dos seres, eran la Diosa Selatrop y el Gran Dragón. - Yugo lo miró asombrado, la diosa de su pueblo era la creadora de todo el universo conocido. Horas continuó con la historia. - Ambos estaban solos y por el aburrimiento comenzaron a danzar, del amor del dragón por la diosa se formó un huevo cósmico, el Krosmoz.

Yugo acababa de conocer cómo es que el Krosmoz fue creado, realmente le costaba creer a Horas, era difícil creerse algo así, pero algo le decía que aquel Dios no le estaba mintiendo, sino que estaba siendo completamente sincero, sin trucos ni mentiras para poder manipularle.

-Pero en ese huevo no sólo se encontraba el Krosmoz, el Wakfu y el Stasis, sino que una parte de destrucción del Dragón quedó grabada en ese propio huevo.

Entonces, Yugo recordó lo que ocurrió cuando usó los seis dofus selatropes, cómo por culpa de su deseo de reencontrarse con su pueblo, creó una nueva especie, creó vida, creó a los selotropes. Como era previsible, Horas leyó a Yugo como si le conociera mejor que él a sí mismo.

-Al igual que tú, Yugo, usaste el Wakfu para crear vida a partir de tus más profundos deseos, el Gran Dragón, usó el Stasis para cumplir sus propios deseos, reprimidos por su amor a la diosa, lo hizo de forma inconsciente. Lo que te llevó a ti a crear vida, a él le llevó a destruirla. - La voz grave y profunda de Horas retumbó por todo el vacío que tenían a su alrededor.

Yugo quedó en silencio, recapacitando sobre las pesadas palabras que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, atormentándolo al imaginarse como sería enfrentarse a un ser con tal poder de destrucción, capaz de eliminar el Krosmoz antes de poder parpadear. Se temió lo peor.

-El hombre contra el que luchabas... ¿Es el reflejo de ansia de destrucción del Gran Dragón?

-Por desgracia, así es, Yugo.

Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes, su respiración se aleceraba mientras trataba de mantener la compostura. Una ráfaga de viento fresco atravesó con suavidad el enorme y vacío infinito sobre el que estaban hablando, tranquilizando un poco al aterrorizado Yugo. Horas continuo hablando.

-La diosa Selatrop se dio cuenta de que el orden del Krosmoz podría verse afectado por la presencia de ese ser. Decidió usar una parte de su inmesurable poder de creación para poder encerrarlo, en ese entonces no conocía ni su propia existencia. Tras llevar a cabo el encarcelamiento de ese ser, la diosa comenzó con su tarea de poblar el universo, comenzando con vosotros, los Selatrop.

Era demasiada información para asimilar así de golpe, necesitaba descansar, aunque sabía que estaba durmiendo su cabeza dolía mil infiernos y estaba comenzando a sudar por todos los poros de su piel.

-No tiene nombre, pero los Dioses conocedores de este ser le apodan como "Sfagí". Su nombre significa "masacre" en la lengua antigua, ya que su poder escapa del conocimiento incluso de los longevos y sabios dioses.

-Sfagí... - Repitió Yugo para él mismo.

-Sí. Ha conseguido salir de la prisión que le mantenía encerrado en el Inglorium y ha derrotado a varios de los dioses de este mundo. Vamos a necesitar de tu ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-Mi único propósito en esta vida es vencerle, mi nacimiento se debe a su propia existencia. Y tú, Yugo, como rey Selatrop y descendiente directo de la Diosa Selatrop, tu deber, así como él mío, es de evitar una de las mayores masacres de la historia.

Estaba confuso. ¿Qué podría hacer él contra un ser tan poderoso como Horas, o incluso más?, ¿qué sentido tenía buscar su ayuda cuando no había podido siquiera salvar a su padre? Horas estaba completamente confundido, él era débil, no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra Sfagí, no duraría ni un solo minuto en una batalla contra él. Se sentía débil, sus piernas flotando sobre el vacío se sentían delgadas y frágiles. Pero lo más impactante, ¿Era un descendiente de la Diosa Selatrop? Horas paró en seco los pensamientos de Yugo.

-¿No te has sentido más fuerte últimamente, Yugo?

A decir verdad, él había conseguido hacer cosas que antes parecían imposibles de realizar.

Yugo respondió con sinceridad tratando de ordenador sus pensamientos.

-Sí, pero aún así no se que utilidad puedo tener en una batalla contra un ser tan poderoso. Utilicé la renovada fuerza que tenía para salvar a Armand de aquella barrera que Sfagí puso, también usé el poder para sacarlos a todos de la sala del trono que se estaba derrumbando. Sólo por unos segundos me sentí imparable, pero esos segundos fueron suficientes para dejarme más de tres semanas durmiendo.

-Como descendiente directo, tus poderes van más allá de los de un Selatrop normal, incluso del rey Selatrop. Puedes usar el wakfu de manera ilimitada, la imaginación es el único límite para ese poder.

Yugo quedó anonadado, Horas le había revelado que su poder iba más allá que cualquier otro tipo de poder, que su poder era parecido al que poseía la Diosa Selatrop.

De pronto, el ambiente cambió por completo, la forma amigable de Horas cambió por una de completa seriedad, su semblante y ojos infinitos se tragaban por completo a todo el ser de Yugo, se perdía en su completa e infinita inmensidad.

No era momento de quejas, Yugo lo sabía.

-No, no sólo la imaginación es el límite, tu cuerpo mortal también lo es. Usaste tu poder casi al máximo por un muy breve período de tiempo, y eso te ha costado tres semanas para poder recuperar el wakfu que derramaste en apenas unos segundos.

Yugo lo entendía, no podría soportar una batalla al completo contra Sfagí. Podría tardar días en vencerlo con su poder al máximo, pero eso era imposible.

-Sí te enfrentases a él ahora mismo, con solo un minuto que utilizaras ese poder, sería suficiente para drenar todo tu wakfu al completo. Lo que significa que morirías y volverías a tu dofus, tardando milenios en poder volver a regresar a la vida, milenios de los cuales no disponemos.

Yugo lo entendía, todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido. No sabía si era porque Horas estaba influyendo en su capacidad para captar la información, pero repentinamente se sentía más ligero.

-Para poder vencerle, deberás seguir los caminos de Wakfu puro que están esparcidos por todo el Krosmoz. Es tu destino, Yugo. No hay otra alternativa.

Como si se disculpara, Horas, habló con una voz más baja y suave.

-Todo está en tus manos una vez más...

Yugo suspiró profundamente. Debía comenzar otra aventura para poder vencer a Sfagí. Sentía que iba a ser una de las aventuras más difíciles que había tenido nunca.

-Una última cosa. - El aire repentinamente se volvió más rápido y furioso. Es lo que ocurría cuando quedaba poco tiempo para que despertara. - Deberás ir solo en tu viaje. Es de suma importancia que recuerdes esto si quieres que tus amigos vivan.

Las palabras que ninguna persona quería escuchar resonaron por encima del fuerte sonido del viento, el vacío en el que se encontraban flotando comenzó a girar en torno a ellos. El tiempo se había acabado, tendría que asimilar toda la información poco a poco, sentía que se iba a volver loco si seguía pensando en ello ahora.

-Volveremos a vernos, Yugo el Selatrop.

Una fuerte sacudida le lanzó hacia un lado y un sentimiento de mareo le golpeó el estómago. Entre tantos sentimientos juntos, escucho la lejana voz de Horas: - Debes recordar lo que ocurrió cuando llegasteis al Inglorium... Yugo. - Fue como un susurro, apenas imperceptible para el oído común. Antes de poder pensar en lo que había escuchado, despertó.

\--

Hoy le esperaba un día complicado. Tras lo ocurrido en su sueño no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las palabras de Horas. No sabía que hacer. A veces se convencía de que todo lo que había oído solo había sido una pesadilla de la cual ya se había despertado, que Horas no existía y que Sfagí era un ser de su propia invención para castigarse así mismo. Pero en el fondo sabía que no, no sólo había sido un sueño, aquello había sido completamente real.

Había pasado un mes y medio desde que el wakfu de su padre había dejado este mundo. Tras haber salvado al reino sadida y estar durmiendo tres semanas, la Hermandad del Tofu fue premiada por parte de la mayoría de regiones del Mundo de los 12. Todos los integrantes fueron recompensados por sus hazañas con muchas riquezas y varias invitaciones para entrar de forma gratuita y como verdaderos héroes a las diferentes regiones.

La riqueza de Ruel aumentó considerablemente, ya que Yugo, Tristepin, Gultar, Eva y Amalia decidieron darle su parte del botín. Lo único que Yugo quería era ver a su padre de vuelta en la posada, despertarse con el olor de pan quemado, que funcionaba como una alarma cada mañana. Quería volver a reír con él aunque fuera una última vez.

Tras este cúmulo de emociones, su indecisión se hizo más grande. No quería levantarse de la cama, no tenía motivos para hacerlo.

Era descendiente de la diosa Selatrop, su destino estaba completamente maldito, ¿debería comenzar su viaje?, tendría que ir a ver a Amalia... ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacer algo tras no poder salvar a su propio padre?

La inseguridad y la tristeza le estaba comiendo por dentro como si fuera un virus extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

La mezcla de emociones hacía que le doliera la cabeza como si hubiera sido golpeado por un rebaño de mil jalatós.

Tristeza, nostalgia, añoranza, gratitud, incomprensión, enfado...

Todos estos sentimientos se arremolinaban sobre su pecho, haciendo que respirar se convirtiera en una de las misiones más difíciles a las que se había enfrentado.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, lágrimas cristalinas que comenzaron a caer como goterones sobre las blancas sábanas.

Era tarde, el sol se encontrana encima de la posada. Ya era mediodía y los comensales comenzarían a acudir a la posada para recibir su dosis diaria de cerveza y chuletas de jalató.

Decidió levantarse a regañadientes y comenzó a cocinar como su padre le había enseñado. Yugo hacía el mejor pan de toda Emelka, si se juntara con su deliciosa chuleta de jalató, la posada sería una de las mejores de todo el Mundo de los 12. Además contaba con la fama de ser Yugo, un importante miembro de la Hermandad del Tofu y el legendario jalabolista. El número de comensales iba a ser tan alto como siempre.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya había servido platos a más de 50 personas que se habían congregado en la zona exterior de la posada. No le era necesario salir a entregar los platos ya que gracias a sus poderes podía hacerlo directamente desde la cocina, todos reían y quedaban asombrados por ver el poder de Yugo en primera persona. Hablaban cómo si todo estuviera yendo bien...

Al terminar de preparar todos los platos y dejar de recibir peticiones, decidió salir de la posada para organizar sus ideas y tratar de relajarse. Una ráfaga de aire fresco mostraba que el invierno se estaba acercando.

Como si de un recuerdo lejano se tratara, recordó las últimas palabras que Horas le dijo antes de despertar, tenía que recordar lo que había sucedido en el Inglorium. ¿Acaso él había estado allí?, si ese era el caso, ¿qué hacía allí?

No se acordaba de haber estado en la dimensión de los Dioses, ¿era ese el camino de wakfu que Horas le había dicho que él debía seguir?

Dudas y más dudas sin respuesta aparecían en su descontrolada mente. Se sentía impotente, no se sentía como el héroe que se suponía era, estaba indeciso y no sabía que hacer. Todos sus músculos se tensaron de la rabia.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios, perdiéndose con el fresco aire que corría por los campos de Emelka.

Se sentó en un árbol cercano a la posada y cerró los ojos. Una dulce voz se escuchó por detrás del tronco donde su espalda reposaba.

-Te veo triste, Yugo. - Éste se sorprendió y dio un pequeño salto. Estaba tan absorto en sus propios pensamientos que ni se había percatado de la presencia que estaba al lado suya. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

Era Mia, la hija de Jason, el nuevo alcalde del pueblo. Con la muerte de su padre, Yugo hubiera sido el nuevo alcalde, pero decidió pasarle esa responsabilidad a un buen amigo de su padre. Sentía que no era merecedor de ser nombrado el nuevo alcalde.

-Sí... No... Ahhg, No lo sé, tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza que no puedo concentrarme en si quiera preparar las chuletas de jalató.

-Desde tu vuelta del reino Sadida has estado así... cabizbajo, absorto en tus propios pensamientos, pero no te había visto nunca tan cansado. - Hizo una pausa. - Parece que no has dormido bien en varios días.

Razón no le faltaba, las ojeras de Yugo eran muy pronunciadas y su cara estaba pálida y blanca, parecía que estaba atemorizado.

Mia se sentó justo al lado de Yugo, era verdad que nunca había visto al Selatrop así. Decidió hablar llendo directamente a, posiblemente, el motivo de su mal estado.

-Desde la muerte de tu padre, mi padre ha hecho todo lo posible por ser tan buen alcalde como lo fue el tuyo. - Hizo una pausa y sonrió a Yugo. - Pero desde ese día, mi padre no ha parado de culparse por su muerte, al igual que, en parte, la mayoría de habitantes del pueblo. - Su brillante sonrisa se hizo aún más grande. - Y por eso creo que no debes pasar por esta situación tu solo.

La barrera que Yugo había creado inconscientemente a su alrededor comenzó a ceder un poco. Ocultó su rostro entre sus dos brazos. Acercando sus rodillas a su pecho.

-Te voy a llevar a un lugar especial que seguramente te ayude a estar en mejor forma, ¿confías en mi? - Mia había pillado por sorpresa a Yugo, una segunda vez.

-Sí...si.

-Bien, voy a bajar tu capucha para que no puedas ver nada.

-¿Es necesario dejarme ciego?

-Sí, lo es. - Reprochó Mia ante la débil queja del Selatrop. - Vamos, andando, confía en mí.

-Pe... Pero la posada...

-Olvidate por un segundo de todo, solo confía en mí. - Ambos comenzaron a andar.

Rendido, Yugo se dejó arrastrar por todo el pueblo. Los niños desde las puertas de sus casas veían a Yugo andar con sus ojos tapados mientras Mia le guiaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los más curiosos se asomaban a su ventana y reían mientras los veían pasar. Yugo jamás había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida. Mia notó como el Selatrop se ruborizaba de pies a cabeza.

-Vamos, tampoco es para tanto. - Dijo riendo.

Tras varios minutos andando, atravesando un bosque y subiendo por una cuesta empinada, Mia le quitó la capucha de los ojos y Yugo tardó varios segundos en volverse a acostumbrar a la luz del sol.

Cuando por fin se acostumbró, lo que vio le dejó sin palabras. Desde lo alto de una montaña, Yugo y Mia miraban al horizonte, donde había un campo enorme de flores de todos los colores existentes. El sol iluminaba por encima de las montañas con una luz cálida toda la colorida pradera, un río atravesaba todo el campo de flores y brillaba con intensidad, reflejando el color característico de los manantiales. Era realmente una vista increíble, te quitaba el aliento solo de observarlo por unos segundos. Los árboles danzaban al son del fresco aire que soplaba en la tranquila pradera. En medio del campo de flores, yacía la tumba de su padre, Alibert.

Los ojos de Yugo estaban abiertos como platos mientras observaba tal paisaje. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras trataba de impedir que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de ellos.

-Tras la batalla del pueblo, mi padre nos llevó a mi y a mis hermanos aquí para que contempláramos las mejores vistas de toda Emelka. - Sonrió con complicidad a Yugo. - Por eso te traigo hoy yo aquí.

Sentando encima de una enorme roca en la montaña, Yugo agachó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente al principio, después la rabia lo invadió por completo como un virus.

El sol bañaba de color rojizo cada una de las lágrimas que eran derramadas por Yugo.

Lloró por la impotencia de no haber podido salvar a su padre, gritó por la rabia que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. Maldijo a cada una de las cosas que pudo haber hecho pero no hizo. Lloró por no haber podido llorar la muerte de su padre como era debido, lloró por su poca fortaleza, por su falta de templanza... Lloró por sólo ser un crío que jugaba a ser un héroe con sus amigos, lloró como nunca lo había hecho, lloró al cielo y a la tierra, y gritó tan alto que hasta los dioses se temieron que otro desastre pudiera ocurrir. El llanto del rey de los Selatrop se escuchó por todo el Mundo de los 12. Parecía que toda la Tierra respondía a este llanto con el suyo propio.

Mia sonreía silenciosamente mientras varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Había hecho bien en traerlo aquí. Estaba dispuesta a hacer que todo el Mundo de los 12 conociera el dolor que sentía uno de los héroes de este mundo.

Tras varios minutos, Yugo, rendido, se dejó caer sobre el regazo de Mia. El pequeño Selatrop cabía perfectamente.

Sus ojeras no habían desaparecido, pero Mia notó como su corazón latía con más calma, como sus músculos se relajaban y su respiración iba a la par de la música de los árboles.

Quedó dormido casi al instante después de haber caído sobre el regazo de Mia.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yugo, había conseguido tener un sueño reparador, un sueño que era necesario en un momento como ese. Sin nadie que pudiese molestarlo. Ese iba a ser su punto de inflexión.

\--

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando Yugo abrió sus ojos lentamente, sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar todo lo que habia ocurrido horas antes y se levantó de inmediato.

-Lo siento mucho, Mia. Yo... Ehh... - No sabía que decir.

-No te preocupes, Yugo. - Su sonrisa sincera le decía que no tenía por qué disculparse. - Hasta los héroes más fuertes necesitan un hombro sobre el que sostener su cabeza.

Entendiendo que una disculpa no iba a funcionar más, decidió darle las gracias por ese increíble momento de tranquilidad que le había otorgado.

-Muchas gracias, Mia. - Sobraban las palabras. Mia asintió sonriente mientras se levantaba también.

-Es tarde, deberíamos volver. - Pero Yugo negó con la cabeza.

-Esperame aquí un segundo.

Con uno de sus portales, Yugo bajó hasta donde se encontraba la tumba de su padre, definitivamente no iba a llorar más. Sabía que su padre estaba orgulloso él y que no debería culparse por lo ocurrido.

Mia observaba como Yugo dejaba una rosa sobre la tumba de Alibert, a continuación dijo unas palabras que no llegó a escuchar debido a la distancia a que se encontraban. Segundos más tarde Yugo volvió a aparecer a su lado.

-Y bien, ¿que le has dicho?

Yugo sonrió tímidamente.

-Que seguiré mi destino por muy difícil que sea, para que esté aún más orgulloso de mí. - Mia realmente no entendía el significado detrás de esas palabras, pero sonrió con complicidad.

Yugo quedó contemplando el horizonte unos instantes, su mirada había cambiado por completo, se veía seguro y confiado. Capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier problema que se pusiera delante.

El ahora anaranjado sol bañaba de color rojo la espalda de las dos personas que había gritado su dolor a todo el mundo.

-Volvamos.

-Sí.

\--

Cuando llegaron de nuevo al pueblo, ya era prácticamente de noche, la posada seguía tal y como la había dejado. Los comensales se habían ido sin pagar.

-Supongo que no todo podía salir tan bie n... - Sonrió para sus adentros. - Hoy invito yo...

Verdaderamente se sentía como una persona nueva. Sacar todas sus frustraciones como lo había hecho, le había quitado una carga enorme de encima, una carga que le ralentizaba y le neutralizaba.

Pero esa carga ya había desaparecido, ahora podía centrarse en los problemas actuales que le aguardaban. Como Horas había dicho, Sfagí no iba a tardar mucho en derrotar a todos los dioses.

Debía comenzar a entrenar para desarrollar sus poderes y superar las limitaciones de su cuerpo y mente.

Yugo se golpeó las manos y sonrió con confianza.

-Mañana va a ser un día movidito... - Suspiró al aire. - Te mostraré de lo que soy capaz... Papá.

\--

-Hermano, siento que el Árbol de la Vida esta inquieto. - Amalia había tenido un terrible escalofrío al entrar a una de las tiendas del Reino.

Había vuelto al palacio lo antes posible para hablar con su hermano sobre lo que había sentido.

-Sí, lo se Amalia, yo también lo he sentido. - Armand se movió incómodo en su trono. - Esperemos que no ocurran más desgracias en el reino. Acabamos de salir de un desastre y el Árbol de la Vida tiene la sensación de que otro desastre se avecina.

Amalia sentía un fuerte dolor en su pecho, sí, era por el Árbol de la Vida... Pero no era el único motivo. Desde la batalla contra Aurora y la condecoración por parte de los otros reinos, no había visto a Yugo desde entonces y estaba comenzando a preocuparse. Pero como princesa del reino Sadida no podía perder el tiempo buscándole. Su pueblo la necesitaba más que nunca y las reformas no se podían llevar a cabo si ella no estaba presente.

Ella le había dicho de quedarse con Otomai y Ogrest, pero insistió en volver a su pueblo en Emelka. Fue una despedida seca, parecía que Yugo no podía sacarse algo de la cabeza.

Suspiró al aire y salió de la gran sala.

Pero a su vez sentía que había abandonado a Yugo en un momento de suma dificultad para él. Ella sabía porque Yugo quería volver, tendría que haber insistido aún más, pero algo le decía que si hubiera insistido en que se quedase en el reino iba a hacerle aún más daño.

Se metió en el bosque y fue en dirección a su refugio. Necesitaba estar sola un momento.

Desde lo alto del árbol, en el refugio, veía como su reino hay prosperado tanto gracias a los constantes esfuerzos de Yugo. El sol bañaba con fuerza las copas verdes de los innumerables árboles.

En parte entendía que Yugo se hubiera marchado sin decir adiós a nadie. Necesitaba estar solo para organizar sus ideas... Pero aún así Amalia no podía soportarlo.

-Yugo... - Suspiró al aire y varias lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Echaba de menos cada parte de su ser. Quería besarlo, abrazarlo...

Como si la hubiera oído, un destello de luz azul pasó volando por encima del reino a una increíble velocidad. Era Yugo atravesando sus portales.

Amalia se puso de pie rápidamente y se llevó la mano al pecho.

-Yugo... - Volvió a suspirar.

De pronto, una carta cayó sobre su cabeza. Molesta, la cogió y la abrió. La carta decía lo siguiente:

" _No se como empezar a escribir esto... primero quiero decir que_ _siento haber desaparecido sin decir siquiera adiós. Amalia, te quiero desde lo más profundo de mi ser, nunca quise dejarte ir, de verdad que lo siento. Eva, Trsitepin, Ruel... Sois la única familia que me quedáis, Adamai, Gultar... todos vosotros sois tesoros para mí. Por ello, aunque parezca completamente descabellado, he decidido emprender un largo y tedioso camino hacia lo desconocido. En un futuro seréis capaces de comprender el porqué de mi decisión, pero por ahora confía en mí. Volveremos a salvar el Mundo de los 12 como llevamos haciendo desde siempre, juntos. Hasta_ pronto, Hermandad del Tofu.

 _Os quiere, Yugo."_

Amalia, sin darse cuenta de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo tras leer la carta, la arrugó hasta partirla por la mitad.

-¡Pero se puede saber de qué estas hablando, cabeza de Yopuka! - Gritaba al aire mientras el haz de luz azul desaparecía en el horizonte. - ¿¡Que significa esto!?

Amalia estaba enfadada, entendía a lo que se refería con la carta, lo que no iba a consentir es que tras irse así sin más, volviese de esta forma.

Amalia continuó gritando desde su refugio, ignorante de que lágrimas caían con furia de sus ojos como si fueran auténticos ríos.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras abrazaba las dos mitades de la carta. Una sonrisa se formó en su húmedo rostro.

Tristepin, Eva, Adamai, Ruel, Gultar... Cada uno de ellos miraba al cielo y sonreía. Parecía que Yugo había podido superar la muerte de su padre, Alibert. Observaban como el rayo de luz azul cada vez se hacia más pequeño en la distancia, el espectáculo del rayo de luz azul era visible desde cualquier parte del Mundo de los 12.

Mia observaba la vacía y cerrada posada, preguntándose que había sido de Yugo. De pronto en el cielo apareció el rayo de luz azul y su pregunta fue respondida casi de inmediato, Yugo había dado comienzo a su propia aventura.

Flopin y Elely gritaban al cielo mientras Tristepin y Eva derramaban lágrimas tras haber leído la carta.

-¡Se ha convertido en un Yopuka! - Gritaba Tristepin mientras lloraba de orguo guerrero.

Ruel desde su casa lanzó varios Kamas al río para que el dios Anutrof protegiera a Yugo.

-Tu niño ha dejado el nido, Alibert. - Miraba al cielo observando como el destello azul irradiaba un aura de poder increíble. - Ya no va a necesitar de mi protección, ¿verdad?

Varias lágrimas cayeron por sus viejas mejillas llegando a su descuidada barba.

Gúltar sonreía estando bajo tierra, enterrado bajo cuatro metros de nieve e hielo.

Adamai subió hasta el cielo con Chibi y Grougalográn para despedirse de su hermano. Adamai no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia a la vez que pena. No podía acompañar a su hermano a la aventura, pero a la vez quería ir con el.

-Vuelve pronto, Yugo. - Sonrió con cariño.

Todos tenían la sensación de que Yugo podía observarlos, así que todos a la vez levantaron la mano, despidiendo a uno de los integrantes de la Hermandad del Tofu, deseándole buena suerte en su viaje...

Desde el cielo, varias lágrimas caían al vacío mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-Gracias... - Un último susurro que se perdió en el aire antes de que Yugo desapareciera de la visión de cada uno de sus amigos.

 **¿Hola?, ¿hay alguien?**

 **Si, ha pasado tiempo, mucho tiempo. Mi única excusa es... Que me estoy jugando mi futuro y no he tenido tiempo de escribir tal y como yo quería.**

 **Os dejo un capítulo un poco más corto de lo que estáis acostumbrado, no por falta de tiempo, sino porque he decidió hacer esta parte más triste, más sentimental, de como Yugo ha tenido que enfrentarse a la muerte de su padre sin sus amigos presentes. Básicamente pasar la prueba para pasar de ser un niño, a convertirse en un hombre y enfrentar las adversidades más difíciles con una sonrisa.**

 **Realmente veía este episodio necesario para un desarrollo de la historia sano.**

 **En el siguiente episodio ya se viene lo chido.**

 **No os olvido.**

 **~Cloud's Walker.**


End file.
